By the Light of the Lunar Moon
by cresendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: Sesshomaru has hated Inuyasha before he was born..but will that change? Inuyasha, has loved his brother from the first time he has saw him, but he knows he must keep his heart locked away where is brother is concerned, will Sesshomaru never accept him for what he is?
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone my name is Cresendo! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! 3 Usually i am only reading inu fanfics but i hope my attempt wont be so bad! I really would like for you my readers to review and give me your opinions! I haven't written a story in a long time and i will need everyone's support! please tell me of any correction i need to make! I do apologize for any grammar spelling or names misspelled . But first thing first! I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN INUYASHA...OR THAT SMEXY SESSH! 3 I also won't be able to continue this story unless there are at least some people interested, ssoooo if i at least get two good reviews i shall upload the next chapter. (I want to give special thanks to my beloved Beta Lady-without-a-heart. She is a sweetheart who helped me fix everything! I owe her big time!)

"Congratulations are in order mi'lord!" cried out a powerful demoness as she glided into a earth toned room, graced with deep crimson patterns.

"Lady Natsuma...," Stated the great dog demon, Inu no Taisho, calmly as he rose from his gilded throne. He walked to meet the lady in the middle of the room**,** taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently as he bowed low.

Straightening he asked, "What might you be congratulating this old dog for?" His voice and eyes were burning with curiosity.

Chuckling Lady Natsuma bowed her head, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Why my lord, I am merely congratulating you on the new addition to your family...", She cooed as she looked up coyly**,** raising a thin delicate brow. She moved further into the room presenting her back to him as she looked about, awaiting his response.

Inu no Taisho knew not what to think, his mind rolling in tormail, but his face never showed it. Only his exquisite, expressive eyes gave him away. "Lady Natsuma, you must be mistaken, I have no mate… There is no one to bear me another pup..."

Growing bored with waiting, Natsuma turned back to look at Inu no Taisho. She began to speak in a soft voice, "I have seen what is to come great dog demon...you shall have another pup...born of a ningen prin-

* * *

Sesshomaru had been out practicing in the dojo his father had built for him, when a feeling of gravity hit him. He felt his inside's tightening as his youkai continually told him he had to rush to his sire's side, for something was not right!

Scenting the air, Sesshomaru caught nothing out of the unusual, until Lady Natsuma's scent hit him, and then he was running to the throne room, silver hair flying behind him, his eyes hardening, youkai pulsing with hostility.

_**-Why do i feel this way? What is this dread, and why do I have the need to destroy so badly?!-**_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he hurried even faster, only just stopping before he entered the throne room when he remembered the young daiyoukai he was supposed to be. He silently composed himself as his excellent hearing picked up the last few words that were being said...

"You shall have another pup...born of a ningen prin-"

That was enough to have Sesshomaru flying in and grasping the demoness around her throat. His youkai was roaring in his head for him to end her worthless life, his poison seeping into his claws. The stripes on his face elongated as he growled low. Then his father grabbed his arm.

"That is enough my son, let Lady Natsuma go, she only says what she knows to be tru-"

Inu no Taisho never had a chance to finish what he was saying before Sesshomaru shoved the demoness to the side. Turning to glare at his father, golden eyes became frigid ice as he snarled angrily.

"I will not allow a pathetic half-breed to be born from some ningen whore!"

Before Sesshomaru could react his father pulled his hand back, slapping the boy so hard across the face that the he flew backwards into one of the walls, making it crumble a tiny bit.

Lady Natsuma righted herself offended as she smoothed her brightly colored kimono to get the tiny wrinkles out, before finishing what she was saying. Of course, all the while keeping Sesshomaru in sight from the corner of her eye.

"As i was saying before that rude pup interfered, though I do understand his anger, the ningen princess you shall mate will be a great beauty, and she shall bring you more love then you have ever known. However, she shall also bring about your downfall, you shall die protecting her and your pup, unless a son should help..."

This last part was directed at a now standing Sesshomaru, who snarled in anger flexing his claws.

"I WILL NOT AID MY FATHER IF HE CHOOSES TO MATE THAT NINGEN WHORE!" he roared, before his father appeared in front of him. Inu no Taisho snarled at his eldest in warning, then sighed.

"Lady Natsuma...if I must die to protect my mate, and the pup I sire, so shall it be… I can only hope that Sesshomaru shall change his mind about the pup and my mate, but if not, I only ask that you, Sesshomaru carry out what I cannot, cherish your brother for me, if nothing else, give him a good life..."

Inu no taisho closed his eyes and sighed as he heard Sesshomaru walking away. Stopping midstride Sesshomaru tossed ice-cold words that dripped with poison over his shoulder.

"Sire, know that if you do fall, that halfbreed shall die by this Sesshomaru hands…"

With these words sinking into his father's shocked mind, Sesshomaru marched away proudly, head held high. reat dog demon's face not seeing the sorrow etched onto the great dog demon's face.


	2. Chapter 1

First off let me start by thanking YamiBakura1988 for the review! I am very happy that you chose to review, so yea...THANKS! :D Secondly and sadly as i stated before i do not own Inuyasha, even though i wish i did! I know i said i wouldn't write another chapter until i had at least two positive reviews but, thanks to YamiBakura1988 i immediately wanted to write another chapter so without further ado here is chapter one! (Once again i must thank my beautiful beta for her help, she never ceases to amaze me with her great work so if you find fault with this chapter, it is by my doing and mine alone. Thank You my sweet beta Lady-without-a-heart!)

*450 years have passed since the prophecy of the now deceased Lady Natsuma*

"Sesshomaru do you have someone to protect?"

The words his sire had uttered still rang in Sesshomaru's head, as he allowed his body to go in the direction of wherever the wind pulled him. Stopping at the edge of a cliff Sesshomaru looked up at the darkened night sky. Noticing that the new moon seemed shrouded in sorrow and, misery, he narrowed his crimson lidded eyes. While remaining motionless as a statue, sneering up at the moon.

"What do you know of my pain great lunar goddess**?" **

The wind was howling in anger as it tore at his momoko-san and made his clothes ripple with its might. Snowflakes started to rain from the sky, as if the very heavens were crying.

* * *

"Izayoi**...**our son, he shall be known as Inuyasha hence forth."

Inu no taisho stated this with all the calm and strength of a great Daiyoukai that he could muster. He then draped his firerat robe around his mate and their son to better protect them from the fiery debris. He softly touched her cheek once, before letting his eyes fall to his new born.

"Leave me now my love."

Inu no taisho turned his back as his mate's whispered words reached his perfectly elfin shaped ears.

"As you wish, my dearest."

Izayoi choked back a sob before turning to hurry out of her burning home. Shivering, she stopped as she heard Inu no Taisho's loud battle cry as it rang throughout the land. He and, Takemaru continued to battle inside the burning palace. Looking back, she shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Izayoi knew this would be the last night her mate spent alive, he had too many wounds that were far too deep for his youkai to heal.

"Good-bye my love, wait for me in the great heavens!"

She whispered these parting sorrowfully as snowflakes started to rain down from the sky. Turning her head forward Izayoi started to walk away on unsteady legs, holding a wailing Inuyasha closer to her breast...

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the minute his father left this world ... Leaving him, Sesshomaru to a lonely existence. Anger, pain, betrayal, and shame consumed him; rolling off his body in waves as his youkai screamed out its betrayal. It turned his deep golden orbs into bleeding crimson slits. Pushing his youkai back, Sesshomaru was a swirling mix of emotions, words ringing out in his head, falling from his lips, as his youkai blamed him for not going to their father's aid.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

He screamed back at an invisible opponent. Claws clenching, the Young Canine fell to his knees whispering brokenly.

"It was not my fault..."

His head fell forward, hair sliding into his face, hiding his expression with a curtain of silver. His body shaking as his anger grew to take over everything else, he stood abruptly, snarling.

"It is all that half-breeds fault!"

Snarl rumbling in his chest, he made a vow, "You shall pay dearly for costing this Sesshomaru's his father's life!"

He spat the words out of his mouth at thin air. He would have his revenge, but first things first, he needed to handle his father's last affairs and assume his birth right as the Lord of the West.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! *waves enthusiastically* it's crescendo here! v.v and sadly i must admit i am extremely tired ah-eh i have been working on this chapter all day! You wouldn't believe everything i have had to do today! . ugh and my wrist throbs! But your support gives me motivation! Plus this chapter has been begging to be written, i was going to add more but i decided to stop and wait for the next chapter to continue :D ohhh i can't wait for your reviews on this one! I also wanna say thank you to all who have reviewed Favorited and followed this story! Thanks once again to my most wonderful beta Lady-without-a-heart! you are the seasoning to my soup! Without further ado here is chapter two!

*7 years later*

Sesshomaru swept down the corridor of his palace, causing the servants to bow and quiver in fear, but he paid them no attention, only sneering at their scent.

_**-You are right to cower in fear, when I find out which one of your little monster's pulled that vile prank and added dirt to my food, im going to whip him within an inch of his life!- **__S_esshomaru mentally snarled.

Eyes narrowing Sesshomaru scented the air._** -That scent...oh by the gods here comes that simpering fool of a kappa...- **_How the oh so annoying one's own parents even tolerated having the fool in their presence for so long he did not know.

Wincing inwardly Sesshomaru berated himself. -_**You are a Daiyoukai, don't let the midget see how badly he disgust and annoys**_ _**you.-**_

Shessomaru schooled his features, not realizing that it was not needed, for it only made him look icier then normal. By now, Sesshomaru had stopped his walking to look out of a window, looking bored to the untrained eyes of those who did not know him.

"Lor-"

Was all that was heard before a loud screech rang out throughout the palace halls. Turning, Sesshomaru looked down at where a sprawled out unconscious Jaken laid, his green bald head shining from the sunlight filtering in through the windows. Sesshomaru didn't even lift a brow, he just stared impassively, for a single minute before his impulses took over.

Walking the small distance to the toad, he stared down, then nudged Jaken lightly with his foot to see if the repulsive thing would move. Suddenly, Seshomaru's mouth twitched, and his golden orbs became a bit lighter as he nudged the kappa yet again.

Scenting the air around him, just to make sure that no one was coming down the hall to see this childish prank he was about to pull, Sesshomaru yanked his foot back and kicked the fallen toad not once, not twice, but three times in quick sessions. He snickered as the kappa was kicked so hard the third time he flew into the wall.

"How pathetic and absolutely entertaining of you to knock yourself out for my amusement" he mused aloud before another idea struck him.

Scenting the air yet again, Sesshomaru quickly used his long fluffy tail (Momoko-san) to gather the imp and throw him out the window… right into a tree standing nearby.

_-That ought to keep you busy-_, he sniggered silently. He headed to his study feeling a bit lighter and better, with none the wiser.

* * *

Izayoi mentally sighed to herself as she combed out her beloved son's hair.

"Inuyasha, cease your struggling, my young prince, it only aid's in tangling your lovely hair more so."

Her voice was quit and melodious as she spoke concentrating on her task at hand. The seven year old, however, huffed in agitation and squirmed once again. He didn't want to sit still; he wanted to go play in the garden!

"MOMMY! I WANT TO PLAY!"

Inuyasha whined rather loudly, his lower lip sticking out sulkily in a pout, small arms crossing over his chest.

"Inuyasha my love, you are a prince and son of the great Daiyoukai Inu no Taisho, half-brother to Sesshomaru Lord of the west, and most importantly the son of a princess, manners are imperative!"

Izayoi scolded setting the brush aside to hug her beloved child. Inuyasha frowned, nibbling at his bottom lip with his tiny fangs as his mother's arms slid around him in an warm embrace. Hesitant to say anything, he gathered his courage defiantly.

"Why do people call you a whore then, and why do they throw stones at you?"

Tears now welled up in the boys eyes causing them to look even bigger and more golden then then over flowed slowly tracing their way down his cheeks. Izayoi was at a loss for words her baby was hurting and it was all her fault... She didn't know what to say. Inuyasha pushed himself to finish his thoughts knowing that if he stopped he might never be able to finish asking what he had wondered for what seemed like his entire life.

"Mother I am sorry... I just wanted to know why they say all those things about you and me, and papa... Why is it so wrong for papa to love you, and you him? How does that make me a nasty little half-breed? Why do they call papa the demonic scum of the earth? Why do the-"

Izayoi placed a finger to Inuyasha's lips hushing him from continuing his barrage of questions. Shaking her head, her long midnight black hair rippled. She wanted nothing more than to hide her son from the world's prejudice, but she could not, it would be better that he learn some rules.

"Inuyasha, my son, they do not understand, if you remember but only a few of my teachings and our talks, then remember this...Your father and I love you, you're my most special little prince, but you must always,"

As she was spoke, she shifted the boy so he was facing her and placed her hand over his heart.

"Carry kindness in your heart, mind and, soul! Do only good deeds and the world will return the favor, maybe later then sooner but it will come. My reward was you and your father, and I wouldn't change my reward for anything..."

She spoke in a strong calm voice that belied her feelings, but Inuyasha could sense his mother's emotions and nodded, not wanting to upset her anymore then he had. He struggled to put on a brave face as he still tried to blink away tears. Izayoi, seeing her son trying to be so strong**,** smiled as she wiped away his tears, before continuing with her lecture.

"Most important of all never show these precious gems that course down our face to anyone, never cry out when you are hurt, it can only give pleasure to those that wish to cause you pain, in the long run they will get what they want and where will that leave you my son? It will leave you full of shame and alone, surrounded by your enemies, who know the best ways to hurt you."

Izayoi stared into her sons eyes**,** waiting for him to answer. Inuyasha nodded his head as he thought about what is mother had said.

"I understand mama, I won't let anyone ever do that to me!"

His voice was strong and full of childish confidence.

"Son**,** you must swear this to me**.**"

Izayoi pleaded, wanting her son to know how serious she was. Inuyasha grinned brightly at his mother.

"I promise mama, I promise!".

Nodding Izayoi smiled, very pleased with her talk to her son, and patted his head gently.

"Now you may go play my dearest, but do not wander too far!"

Inuyasha quickly scampered off her lap to go grab his favorite red ball, it was nice and bouncy, and to be honest, the only toy he had. That said, he wouldn't complain because his mama had got it for him. He beamed at it with pride.

Scrunching his face up, he realized he had yet bowed to his mother as was proper before going out to the garden. Inuyasha did so promptly, and upon receiving a small head bow from her, ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. When Izayoi was sure her son was to the garden, she broke down sobbing.

_**-Oh my dearest how I wish you were here to guide us and protect our son! I know not how much longer I can protect him from the horrid people!- **_she thought wringing her hands in distress.

Inuyasha went to a secluded garden which housed a forest beside it. The small hanyou giggled as the wind greeted him roughly tousling his hair and ears,as the branches and flowers waved their hello.

"Why hello everyone!"

Inuyasha replied enthusiastically, bowing in return.

"I hope you all were well while I was gone," he said smiling happily.

Then, he found shade beneath a large tree. As his ears flickered back and forth, he heard nature's reply. It whispered for his ears alone.

"We are well little one**,** we have anticipated your return while you were away, we have been waiting most anxiously to hear your voice"...

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?!"

Screech/scream cane from a frantic kappa , who was currently trying to get himself down from a tree he had mysteriously ended up in, but was too afraid to jump down the long way. Sesshomaru sped up until he was running and out of sight. He then let out a sigh of relief from being free of the stifling palace. It no longer held its charm after his father's death,but it was home.

_**-What a pathetic excuse for a retainer that kappa is.- **_Sesshomaru mused quietly to himself. when he scented Jaken's fear permitting the air with its stench. **-**_**If he weren't so loyal I would have squished him with my foot like the insignificant bug he is!**_**-**

Sesshomaru started to slow his speed, his hair settling around his shoulders. -_**Now to deal with this taint that father has placed within our great bloodlines!- **_Sesshomaru thought nastily, his thoughts changing directions as a scent hit him. He instinctively knew it was the hanyou's.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice his youkai was highly pleased with the scent. -_**Hmm smells like roses and mother earth, not bad, no not bad at all.-**_Sesshomaru thought**,** not heeding that the scent was growing closer...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three oh kami! Big Shout out to my main motivational support and mentor Nikkie23534 you should all check out her work it is amazing! Anyways i wrote this chapter about two hours after i post the last one and i was to tired to type it up when i got done so your getting it now! Are you excited? I know i am!

Inuyasha bounced his ball up and down in the shade while listening to the great tree.

"Little one something powerful comes this way. It has yet to breach the haven of our garden."

The tree whispered gravely, watching the hanyou through unseen eyes. Scenting the air, Inuyasha gave a pleasured sigh.

"Hmm smells wonderful like..." he scrunched up his face trying to think up a word for the scent that played havoc on him.

"Like miasma" the flowers whispered in disgust, unable to shrink away from the scent that their brother wind sent them.

"No"

Inuyasha replied thoughtfully, not liking the thought. He shook his head, closing his eyes. His small ears twitched furiously on his head as it came to him.

"Smells like rain and thunder and that brown spice mother puts into her pies!" he nodded his head satisfied with his description.

"Brother tree, may I set my ball in your branches?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly quiet.

"Of course little one, but I would prefer that you go to your mother, where there is a safe haven for you wrapped in her arms."

Branches swayed with the winds help almost as if in agreement.

Inuyasha frowned.

He respected the tree and knew he should probably listen, but it felt as if something inside of him was urging him to go to the scent.

"Brother tree I cannot..." he said looking down cast, his puppy ears laid back in his sorrow for disrespecting an elder.

"I see, well then little one if this is what you truly want then, shall not stop you come; climb my trunk and place your ball in my branches." The great tree whispered.

Nodding, Inuyasha quickly climbed the branches of the tree and, setting his ball in the cradle of two long thin branches.

He started to climb down, only to miscalculate his next step and fall down on his butt.

Wincing, he stood on shaky legs while tears gathered in his eyes.

Rubbing his now sore bottom, he fought back the tears by biting his lower lip to push them away.

"I shall be going then"

Inuyasha murmured, starting to head towards the path leading into the forest. With a cry of unease, the flowers thought it imperative to warn the boy once more.

"Little brother Inu! This scent can't be trusted, it is dangerous, please don't go!**"**

Inuyasha stopped hesitantly and looked back, "I have to go..."

Without another word he headed into the forest.

Beauty was all around him, everywhere he looked the trees stood tall and strong, the grass was thick and lush, a comfort to the young boys feet as he walked.

The flowers were thick and in bloom, fragrance drifting in the air, but it did nothing to disguise the scent calling out to him.

Reaching a tiny clearing surrounded by trees and flowers, he stopped as he looked upon the source of what caused his heart to race and the impulsive actions of earlier.

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch as he stared at the ethereal being before him, eyes registering and drinking in everything.

Inuyasha knew the Daiyoukai who stood before him was the one and only Lord Sesshomaru... his brother.

-_**Beautiful**_- the boy thought in awe, -_**His markings are amazing!**_-

Inuyasha stared**,** taking in the strong and proud stance Sesshomaru held**,** along with the cold golden eyes with lids outlined in thick crimson.

He was entranced by the long silver hair that framed his brother's face, reaching all the way to his butt.

Those proud twin crimson stripes that graced his cheeks were beautiful as well, but what really caught his attention was the blue crescent moon that adorned the elder's forehead.

Inuyasha found himself moving forward until he was scant inches away. Silently, the boy waited in front of Sesshomaru. Oh, how he itched to touch him, but knew better then to do so.

-_**Mother has told me so many stories about him and father!**_- Sadness welled in the **boy****'****s** chest. -_**He has come to kill me like he told our father he would**__**.**_-

His mother had warned him just as there father had warned her, and yet he couldn't leave, not even when he knew he should… Not that the being before him couldn't catch him anyway.

-_**No I won't run! I will be brave!**_- The young half-being thought fiercely.

Sesshomaru slowly came out of his trance to blink, and suddenly see a small hanyou child before him, was stunned into prolonged silence as he examined the boy.

-_**Beautiful**_- his youkai purred.

Cute puppy dog ears were twitching madly atop a crown of long thick silver hair.

The boy's soft skin was the color of peaches and his twin golden orbs held only determination.

Sesshomaru felt his youkai purr once again at the pride and bravery that the boy was showing.

They both stood there, neither speaking, until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Tell me hanyou, by what name are you called?"

"My name is Inuyasha. Are you here to kill me?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head while his ears twitched.

Sesshomaru was taken back, and his youkai was furious with the question.

-**We will never hurt our chosen!**- it roared deep within Sesshomaru's mind.

He decided to pay it no attention, the boy's answer only made him more curious.

"Why would you assume this Sesshomaru would kill a pathetic being such as yourself?"

he asked, dropping to his haunches to stare the boy straight in the eyes.

"Because you told our great father you would...Not that I mind... I can handle it, I always knew you would come."

Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly, eyes wide, as fear started to well up inside him.

He desperately tried to push it back down.

Sesshomaru scented the child's sudden terror and watched as the difficulty of suppressing fear showed in the boys eyes.

-**Our mate to be his strong and brave!-** His youkai rumbled in chest.

For once Sesshomaru had to agree with his beast, the boy was brave, his heart wavered as he stood turning his back. He needed time to think.

-Come now- his beast purred. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

-**And where am I supposed to be going?-.**

-**Sesshomaru do not play games with me!-** his yoaki roared.

Inuyasha sat down**,** waiting for his brother to notice him again.

Honestly he was confused.

-Why hasn't he killed me? Maybe he isn't so bad?-

He grinned at his thought, his fear completely leaving him, and nothing remained but a warm feeling.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was still arguing and succeeding in frustrating his youkai.

-**Sesshomaru****,**** he will come home with us!-,**

-**I think not! Is it not enough to let him live?**-

-**NO! Our mate to be needs to be protected at all times!-**

-**I don't want him for a mate****,**** you sexually depraved fool! Besides****,**** this Sesshomaru is not a pedophile. I do not take pleasure in sating my lust on little boys!-**,

-**Fine then! We shall wait until he grows older, then we shall take him.-.**

Sesshomaru slapped a hand to his face. **He** started to grow angry that his beast was not getting the point.

-**Look, I AM NOT TAKING A HANYOU FOR A MATE!**-

-**YES YOU WILL OR YOU WILL HAVE NO MATE AT ALL**!-

His youkai roared back**,** making Sesshomaru snarl loudly.

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden noise and stood**,** unsure if he should call Sesshomaru's attention back to himself or not.

The boy was completely unaware of what was going on in the elder's mind.

**-Look I will make you a deal!-,** Sesshomaru thought**,** rolling his eyes heavenward.

-**I****'****m listening**- his youkai purred, coming out of the cave he remained in when he wasn't bugging his humanoid twin.

-**Let us give the boy a test, then this Sesshomaru will decide if he is worthy enough to even call little brother!**-

-**What kind of test?-** **asked** his youkai**,** narrowing his red eyes suspiciously.

**-If he can make it 5 years after that ningen's death, we will take him in.-**

**-Hmm all right then, but that ningen does not have long I can scent it on the boy**-.

Sesshomaru smirked at his cunning**,** the boy would destroy himself, but his youkai didn't need to know that little tidbit.

Turning back, he look at the hanyou who was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the next**,** ears laid back on his head.

"Why are you doing that?" Sesshomaru wondered, noticing the way the boy's eyes seemed almost desperate**.** Then a thought hit him.

"Do you have to pee?" he asked, a little taken back at the thought, expression horrified.

Inuyasha shook his head no, how could he tell the perfect Daiyoukai his secret**?**

"Then why do you keep doing that?" asked Sesshomaru**,** his face twitching and starting to become highly annoyed.

Inuyasha stopped and gave his brother a look.

"Obviously because it hurts!" he nearly yelled, before start his dance again**,** grabbing his butt.

**-Our mate is in pain! Do something or I will!-** Sesshomaru's beast snarled, becoming agitated with the thought of Inuyasha being hurt.

-**Shut up I can handle...-**

"Oh kami, please don't tell me you...you HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Roared Sesshomaru**,** horrified as he saw Inuyasha grabbing his buttand hoping about from foot to foot.

Inuyasha, being the young child he was, and having forgotten that he was supposed to be a composed young prince, couldn't help but spill his secret.

"NOOO MY TAIL! IT HURTS!" he wailed loudly**,** biting his lower lip.

Sesshomaru was so shocked that it showed on his icy face.

Grabbing Inuyasha and plopping himself on the ground, he pulled Inuyasha into his lap and bent him over his knee.

Pulling the bottom part of the boy's red hakama down, he exposed Inuyasha's butt to the air, only to see a small fluffy white tail growing.

Inuyasha wriggled.

His butt hurt something awful, and now it was itchy because of the air around it.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru bent his head, licking around the tail to help soothe the younger's suffering, one pale hand coming up to massage the area around it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that the powerful Daiyoukai before him was doing this; he felt his face flush and gave a small moan of pleasure as the pain subsided.

Sesshomaru gave a start and shoved the boy off his lap.

-**Hmm that was a yummy treat, and it seems as if our hanyou is a puppy indeed, those perfect triangular ears and that cute fluffy tail growing above his as…-**

the beast started to pant as he fantasized about making the boy scream his name.

-**STOP IT**- Sesshomaru yelled**,** blanching in his mind as he watched the boy quickly pull up his hakama.

Inuyasha flicked his ear as he suddenly heard his mother's frantic voice calling for him.

Sesshomaru froze as well with an irritated look, he didn't want to admit it but he didn't want the boy to go.

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked back at the way he had come.

"I have to go or mother will be worried, she says a prince always knows when to take his leave!"

turning to go, Inuyasha was about to walk away when he was grabbed.

"You won't be going anywhere just yet,"

Sesshomaru murmured and, bending the boy over his arm, he used his claw to cut a hole big enough to pull Inuyasha's tail out.

"There much better!" Sesshomaru said righting the boy before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him through the woods.

Stunned, Inuyasha just smiled and squeezed his brother's hand as they walked towards his mother's voice which, by now, was frantically screaming his name.

Tail swishing and ears perked they soon made it to the garden.

Upon seeing her son**,** Izayoi quickly rushed over and snatched him from Sesshomaru.

"HOW DARE YOU!, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM"

she screamed frantically letting go of Inuyasha as she got in the Daiyoukai's face and bringing her hand back to slap him.

Inuyasha saw what his mother was about to do, as fast as he could**,** he flung his body in front of Sesshomaru who was to stunned to do anything.

Sesshomaru was beyond stunned that this ningen had dared to raise her voice and then she raised her hand and he was about to intervene before a small body threw himself in front of him taking the brunt of the hand.

Inuyasha felt his mother's small hand connect with his face sending him sprawling.

It stung**,** but he knew he had to be strong and move quickly or Sesshomaru might hurt his mother.

Izayoi was shocked she fell to her knees in tears; she had just hit her beloved child!

-**It's all that monster****'****s fault!**-

Her mind screamed before a cry tumbled past her lips as she was yanked forward roughly by a growling Sesshomaru. With blood red eyes, he shook her like a rag doll.

"Foolish stupid ningen how dare you try to attack this Sesshomaru and hit his intended**!**"

he roared in a deep gravelly voice.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's left hand**,** yanking**,** and successfully captured his attention.

"Please let kaa-san go, she didn't mean it! I can handle it! Please!" he begged.

Sesshomaru and beast dropped the woman, hand coming to cup the hanyou's red cheek and to wipe away the smearing of blood on the corner of his lip.

Bringing said hand up, he licked the blood off.

-**Hmm****,**** delicious****,**** but the whore should learn her place, not only for being so disrespectful, but hitting our beloved**.-

- **For once I completely agree, but let us see what the hanyou does**-,

They fell silent as Inuyasha once again inserted himself between his two elders.

Looking at his mother, he spoke with a heavy heart.

"Mother you have shamed me today, you always tell me that I should let kindness rule my heart, and yet you have did the opposite, you say manners are important and yet you showed none, and you dared to attack a being stronger then you! What you just did, it was wrong...What you're feeling, we feel a thousand times stronger..."

Before Inuyasha could continue Izayoi stood.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that? I only want to protect you!"

She was red faced and panting heavily.

"Mother I dare because if I don't, you shall forget yourself and I won't be able to stop Sesshomaru-nii again...Besides you can't protect me forever..."

Inuyasha's ears lay back, feeling sorrow at having to speak to his mother so.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself mentally.

"The boy is right. There will be no next time for you. I am not known for my kindness, be lucky the boy has spared you,"

He turned to his intended,

"Inuyasha I am taking my leave, I shall be back, expect me soon, oh and don't ever hide your tail again."

Sesshomaru turned, striding from sight, shocked with himself and the day's events.

It left him with quiet a lot on his mind.

Turning to his mother, Inuyasha fell to his knees hugging her suddenly.

His body was trembling at what he had had to do.

"I-Im sorry mother," he whispered over and over again.

Shaking her head Izayoi pushed the boy away and stepped back, tears falling down her face.

"You are not my son**...**" she whimpered.

Inuyasha froze and tears gathered in his eyes.

-**W-what**- his mind whispered in shock. His dear mother couldn't mean that... Oh, but she did.

Turning, Izayoi started to head for her home, mind broken with the ordeal of what had just happened, only stopping when she heard, "Mother please!".

"I told you, you are not my son! Leave and never come back."

With that said, she kept walking, even though her heart was breaking.

She was alone.

Inuyasha stood on shaky feet, rubbing at his eyes with fisted hands as his tears ran freely down his face unchecked, before turning and walking away.

Where was he to go?


	5. Chapter 4

Okay Chapter four! AND DAMN I AM EXCITED FOR WHATS TO COME *Bounces around over hyperly* Btw heliodor is another word for yellow gems. See AN at the bottom!

* * *

Izayoi went into the house and numbly made her way to her room. Sinking into her bed, her mind having shut down, remained as still as marble for hours. Her body grew cold as the light outside slowly receded.

Inuyasha touched the base of a tree shivering**,** a small whine coming from him. He had been walking for what seemed like forever, he had tried calling out for Sesshomaru**,** but he never came, he was gone.

-**Sesshomaru nii-chan said he would be back...but mother told me to go away**- He thought sadly as he stopped at the base of a tree**,** placing his hand on its trunk.

"Come little one**,** climb high into my branches**,** you will be safe there. Brother Wind of the west has informed us what has happened and our mother is weeping."

Inuyasha felt tears gather in his eyes at the sweet honeyed whispers he heard from the tree. Nodding as he wiped the crystal liquids away**,** he climbed as high as he dared into the tree's leafy branches.

"Thank you sister tree**,**" With that said**,** as the sun set**,** Inuyasha slowly fell into a light troubled sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way home still deep in thought.

-**Just admit it, we have accepted him as one of our own! He should not be left with the ningen**!- his beast spoke quietly.

-**Just because we have accepted him**- Sesshomaru froze at the gates of his palace...they had both accepted the hanyou, what had happened to his hate?! -**I do not hate him...-** he mused in growing confusion.

-**Of course not****,**** how could we hate someone so young, pure and, innoccent? Do we know not what it is to be hated by someone we love?-** his beast replied**,** panting.

-**Mother...****-**

**-****Thats right, we were angry, we are young, we can change, and he will love us.-** his youkai purred soothingly.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of head before walking through the gate of the palace grounds. He hadn't even gotten to the steps leading to the entrance of the castle before the double doors were thrown wide by a green imp**.**

. -**Oh dear sweet heavens here we go**- Sesshomaru thought inwardly**,** eyes rolling backwards so quick it was never seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?!" Screeched Jaken**,** highly upset that his lord had been gone for so long.

"Jaken do not presume to ask me questions, ifI had wanted you to know this Sesshomaru would have informed you."

Sesshomaru stated**,** stepping on the little toad and strode through the great halls into the throne room.

Sesshomaru looked about the room. It was the same as the day Lady Natsuma had come to prophesize his father's second son and death.

"Sesshy baby you're home!" cried a silky smooth voice as a body hit Sesshomaru's at full speed**,** making them flip over and over again.

Sesshomaru blinked dazedly. **- I am losing my touch not to scent this vile fox**!- With a composed faceshowing nothing of his inner thinking**,** he growled.

"Get off of me fox before I slit your throat".

The fox on top of him just chuckled, bending his silver head down and rubbing it against the Canine's throat, his ears twitching.

"But Sesshomaru my love," said fox whispered as he lifted his face until he was speaking into a perfectly shaped ear, "I have missed you!"

Growling, Sesshomaru threw the fox off of him. "What is it you want Kurama?" he asked, standing as he dusted himself off in disgust.

Pouting, Kurama stood as well, tossing his silver hair, "I just wanted a little loving!"

Sesshomaru snarled, eyes bleeding red as he and his beast spoke in unison.

"Find your loving elsewhere you pitiful fur ball, I am in no mood for your game. We must prepare!"

"Prepare for what?!" Kurama asked, excitedly popping up behind Sesshomaru. This in turn made Sesshomaru spin around, clawing thin air as the fox poofed around the room repeatedly.

"Stupid fox, I will have your head!"

-**Hmm seems like the ice king is in glacier mode!**-Kurama thought to himself.

**"**And how are you going to do that?" he said**,** holding up Sesshomaru's sword Toukijin.

Sesshomaru roared and charged after a retreating Silver haired fox making his escape out a window.

"Oh lighten up Sesshomaru, live a little" Kurama called back**,** bounding left and right in a zigzag.

"You thieving, no good fox! Bring me back my sword, or receive the ultimate punishment" Sesshomaru yelled eyes now red and face starting to shift.

Seeing this, Kurama stopped and threw Sesshomaru's sword back at him.

Catching it in his left hand, Sesshomaru placed Toukijin into its sheath.

"Wise move fox, wise move." Sesshomaru turned and headed back to the castle, his eyes fading back into its original color.

Kurama watched him go and**,** rolling his eyes**,** he headed back to the forest, deciding it best he got home, before the dog demon busted a blood vessel.

* * *

AN:

So I know this chapter wasn't that long and I truly am sorry for that, but I think im slowly getting better, so please stick with me, and if you have any idea's pleae don't hesitate to tell me! I will take all of your thoughts into consideration! Thanks to my lovely beta wife for fixing this chapter up! It's highly appreciated!

Peya Luna : ok, i don't really understand why she send him away, but the main thing is he's now on his own, all the more reason for sess youki to pester his human half to take inu in ;-) oh, and kudos for giving inu a tail, and the whole talking with the trees/flowers bit!

My response: Thank you for much i want him to be more than just a nature child, i want nature to be like well his family and for him to be mother nature's favored child. But to help you understand i should probably clear up some things about his mother. When Inu came back she was so frightened when she saw who he was with her mind snapped and when he scolded and accepted the slap meant for Sesshomaru it was a betrayal of the deepest kind! When she had been telling him story about Sesshomaru she never meant for him to idolize him, which he obviously did. When Sesshomaru's beast said she didn't have long he meant mentally, he could smell the imbalanced chemicals, she was slowly losing her mind.

Cuepuppy21: I don't think izayoi would ever do that. I felt my heart break a little while reading this

My response: I'm sorry this broke your heart but perhaps her mind can be healed? Like i said things will be angsty but I promise it will all work out! :) Thank you guys for your review it is greatly appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone Cresendo here! Guess what?! I took my beta for a wife today! As always thanks to my lovely bride for helping me with my work and fixing any grammar spelling, and over used words! 3 AND peya what an amazing insight you have! N.N so i fear that you my readers might try to kill me for this chapter, but please don't! anyways like i said thanks to my lovely bride! And without further ado here is the next update!

"I know who you are**,**" Izayoi whispered, her body trembling.

"Mortal, why have you sent your own child away?"

The words were spoken in a sweet, kind tone; however, the disgust written across the beautiful face showed the celestial's true feelings.

Izayoi shuddered as the goddess spoke.

**-What am I to say?! That child betrayed me! I gave him everything, protected him raised him! Only for him to choose his killer?!- **Rage filled Izayoi, she stood there**,** staring defiantly.  
Mother Nature felt her heart grow cold when she saw the rage consuming the woman's face.

Emerald green eyes narrowed in disdain.

-**Obviously this human has no idea just who she is challenging! How dare she stare at me so deffiantely!- **Controlling her anger, the goddess took a deep breath.

"Listen well, when I say I will not tolerate any disrespect when **'**tis I who have come to aid you!" Mother Nature's voice shook with the might of a howling wind and she all but spat these words out, eyes blazing.

Izayoi blanched, face becoming even paler. Trying to take a step back**,** she nearly fell against the vanity table behind her.

"I-I understand**...**" Izayoi all but stammered out.

Fear rolled off of her in waves. Lowering her eyes demurely, she bowed her head in defeat.

Face softening**,** Mother Nature reappeared behind Izayoi.

"Do not fret salvation is at hand**," **the immortal whispered kindly.

Bringing her hand up**,** she laid it on top of the mortal's head. Closing her eyes, air shimmering about her, she chanted.

"Kowarete ita nan, ima no jikan no ude no naka de shūzen shinakereba naranai. Watashi no sakebi ga kikoete miyou! Watashi no kono chimei-tekina ko o iyasu. Seikatsu no tame no shakkin, itami ya kurushimi no kakaku. Kanojo wa kōkai shite inaishimashou . Wareware wa 1tsu ga sō ataishinai shōkan suru rūru o yaburu. Watashi no kodomonotameni shiji sa reta, kono josei no ketsueki koborenai yō ni shimashou . Itami de kurushimu mezame no go-nenkan o, Upoun, kanojo wa chi no saimu wa hensai, fēdoauto shimasu."

(What was broken, shall now be mended in the arms of time. Let my cries be heard! Heal this mortal child of mine. A debt for a life, the price of pain and suffering. Let her have no regrets. We break the rules to redeem one so unworthy. For my favored child, let not this woman's blood spill. Upoun the fifth year of awakening, racked in pain, she will fade, blood debt repaid.)

Warmth washed over Izayoi, before a freezing cold swept across her body. Her eyes grew heavy as the words seemed to weigh heavily upon her.

Pain stabbed at her body in every direction.

A soft scream**,** filled with terror, escaped small red lips.

Smirking the Goddess watched as Father Time wrapped about Izayoi's slim body.

**-Good riddance!-** The celestial being then turned her back, disappearing as the screams continued.

Izayoi laid crystallized, body frozen. Surrounded by nothing but memoires of the past, she was reminded of who she used to be.

*line breaker*

Inuyasha moaned as he stood up, blood trickling from a split lip. Spitting out the blood**,** he grimaced.

"Come now little halfling there is no use in fighting fate. I shall have your luscious body beneath me! Then I shall eat you for a midnight snack!" a boar demon grunted out.

-**There has to be something i can do!-** Inuyasha thought to himself**,** panicking.

Before he could move**,** the creature had him by the waist**,** slinging Inuyasha into the unrelenting ground. When his mouth was invaded, he heaved with nausea.

For the first time, he understood the violation of rape. Why his mother had been so adamant that he knew how to protect himself.

The beast weighed more than he did. His hand slid into his hakama, fondling the boy's privates**. **As the boar touched him, he realized that it would be either die or escape. No middle ground of surviving was feasible**.**

Scenting the lust rolling of the massive sized animal before him, the hanyou's fear threatened to consume him. Laughing hysterically, the youkai drew his meaty hand back and hit the boy twice across the face.

Flipping the slender body before him he roughly clawed the hakama away**.** Long bloody claw marks welled up on Inuyasha's skin, reaching down the crescent moons of his ass cheeks.

Inuyasha struggled as best as he could when he felt the cool air hitting him below, but it was no use.

The low level youkai shoved the struggling innocent's legs apart.

Bracing one hand on the boy's back, he shoved his finger into the tight orifice before him.

Screaming**,** Inuyasha arched back in pain, blood dripping on his hands.

-**It hurts!**- his mind screamed.

-**Throw the blood at his face!**- his youkai urged**,** coming out of hiding.

With all his might, Inuyasha drew his hand back**,** flinging the blood off of his claws. A whip made from his blood wrapped around the offender's neck.

Yanking with all his might, the head flew off. Blood sprayed forth like a fountain as the head rolled to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

Body twitching, the boar fell forward, trapping the exhausted hanyou beneath it.

Inuyasha laid frozen in fear as warm blood soaked into his clothes and hair.

*Line breaker*

Kurama had been following the cries of nature.

**-Something is wrong!- **His youkai cried, trying to shove to the fore front.

**-I KNOW!- **The fox hissed.

-**THEN HURRY- **The beast inside him yelled.

The stench of rotting carcass hit the fox's nose, wrecking havoc upon his sense of smell.

Kurama blanched when he came upon the scene.

-**WHAT THE FUCK!?- **His mind screamed as he surveyed the damage done.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, eyes open blearily.

"W-Who's there?!" he called out meekly, voice weak.

Kurama gave a start and soon found the source of the voice. Flipping the dead demon's body off of its prize he gazed down. There, laying on the ground covered in blood was a small hanyou with puppy dog ears and a flattened tail.

It was easy to see the hanyou was traumatized and had been severely beaten. Rage took over the youkai lord. Kurama struggled with it, deciding then and there that this boy would be his mate.

**-Our's to protect- **His twin purred fromdeep inside of him.

Kurama bent down on one knee, gently clasping the wide eyed boy.

"Shhh, don't worry I won't harm you, Koinu," Kurama whispered face gentling.

A whimper escaped Inuyasha, as nature assured him that the fox would indeed keep his word. Small arms flung themselve's around the DaiYoukai's neck, squeezing as tightly as they could. Kurama scooped the boy up, being as gentle as possible, holding him tightly.

"Let's go home dear one," he said, as soothingly as possible, to an already sleeping Inuyasha.

*Line break*

Sesshomaru felt a sudden chill slither down his spine. His youkai howled with sudden rage.

-**Cease your wailing at once!**- Sesshomaru commanded, as dread started to form a pit in his stomach.

-**Our mate! Something has happened to our mate!**- The beast let loose a rumbling growl that tore its way through their shared body.

Sesshomaru was standing before the growls could subside. Fear curled itself around the powerful lord's heart, squeezing it tightly. Forcing himself to remain calm, Sesshomaru thought of nothing, reigning in his other half.

Slowly making his way to his room, he methodically put on his armor, strapping his sword to himself. Becoming a pure ball of light, he then streaked from his open window.

Arriving at his destination, he did not hesitate to look around, and finding no Inuyasha, he headed to the Ningen's house.

Entering the home of his father's princess, he found Izayoi frozen in her bedroom, with no Hanyou.

Terror pierced the DaiYoukai in the chest and he flew from the room, searching the gardens and woods, only to find old lingering scents from the day before.

His mate was missing.

Sesshomaru's Youkai exploded, sending a wave of destruction.

A piercing howl echoed throughout the land.

He would find his intended, and he would slaughter any that stood in his way!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone Cresendo here! Okay so first of all just let me say, if there are any mistakes they are solely my own! My lovely little wife has not had the chance to look over this yet. I wanted to hurry and update.! I hope you all like this chapter. Peya are you a mind reader?! :D Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter i stayed up working on this all night! As always thank you for reading and review! This chapter goes out to the guest who reviewed and asked for an update :D

*Inside castle Rose*

"Shh now little one stop your trembling." Kurama tried to sooth.

Inuyasha clung tighter to the kind youkai who had helped him.

"**He is kind like Nii-chan, I am safe in his arms!"** The child thought to himself.

His body still racked with shudders, he refused to let go.

"I-If i let go you will disappear like Nii-chan"

Inuyasha whispered into a pale neck. Tears threatened to leak from his golden orbs, but he held them at bay.

Kurama's body froze.

"**No wonder this kid was out there all alone! His brother must have died, or left him to die!"**

Keeping his composed demeanor so he would not frighten the child more, Kurama sat on his bed. A small knock came from the closed wooden door.

Inuyasha's tiny frame shook harder; he pressed his lithe body closer to powerful youkai before him.

Scenting the rising fear, off the hanyou Kurama bade his servant to speak through the door.

"Milord the bath is ready..."

"**What is the young master thinking? To bring such a worthless creature here! Surely the late lord is rolling over in his grave!" **The servant thought scornfully to herself.

"Have a tray of food sent up." Was the only response he bothered to give the servant.

Waiting until he heard footsteps fade**,** Kurama made his way to his private bathing champers.

"Little one, we won't leave you." Beast and man spoke as one making a solemn vow.

Inuyasha nodded his head mutely, and slowly loosened his wrist from around the fox.

Smiling with approval**,** said fox let the child down gently, until his small feet were touching the ground.

Inuyasha hesitantly looked around the room in awe.

There was a bath of sorts that seemed to fill over half of the room. Flowers of all different kinds floated in the water. The scent of roses perfumed the air with their exotic fragrance. Boulders carved into seats jutted out of the water.

"Beautiful" Inuyasha murmured**,** stunned by the sight before him.

Chuckling Kurama gave a nod of his head.

"Koinu, I am glad you enjoy this room. Now shall I undress you? Or will you be undressing yourself?"

Kurama asked looking down at Inuyasha who was still looking around with wide eyes. Blushing**,** Inuyasha glanced up at Kurama who raised a silver brow in return.

"I-I'll do it" he mumbled, ears twitching, and tail tucking between his legs slightly.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as it finally dawned on him how nasty he was. Covered in gore, he realized that the fox hadn't once complained that Inuyasha had gotten him dirty. His head lowered ears laying back in shame.

Kurama was perplexed, what was the matter with the child now**?**

"**Perhaps we should turn our back? It seems as if our mate to be is a shy one!" **His youkai all but purred in amusement.

"I-I am sorry I got you filthy." Inuyasha said abruptly as he slowly started to pull his clothes off.

Kurama's brow furrowed, what was the boy talking about now?

It hit him suddenly; his clothes were stained with blood. The boy also had smeared blood on his neck. An idea hit the young Lord.

"Then may I join you in your bath, dear one?" He asked mischievously, a wolfish grin appearing out of nowhere.

Inuyasha turned a brighter shade than before, it would only be polite right?

"I don't mind" he whispered**,** tongue darting out to lick suddenly dry lips.

Trying to hold his excitement at bay, Kurama gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and began to undress himself.

Inuyasha watched enthralled at the sight before him. As the clothes fell away**,** it left a fox standing naked in all his glory, long silver hair draping down his back, and seemingly unfazed. A strong pale chest… His eyes continued their trek downwards. Eyes growing wide as twin moons, Inuyasha let out a breathless sound.

Kurama felt the hanyou's eyes on him. His youkai preened at the silent attention, only growing more pleased as the boy seemed to stare at his dick.

"**What do you expect, we ARE well endowed down there. Not that he probably understands this." **Kurama thought proudly to his elated beast.

Clearing his throat, he walked gracefully past the smaller male and into the bath.

Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes, chewing on bottom lip.

"**My body feels funny." **He thought to himself as he began to ache.

Unsure of what to do**,** Inuyasha waited for instructions.

Kurama smelt the growing arousal come off the boy in waves. His youkai ached to take the hanyou into his arms, and fuck him until he was unable to walk.

"**STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! Our koinu is still a child!" **He scolded the over eager fox.

"**But our mate wants us!" **came the beast insistent whining.

"**We will wait until the time is right! Not a moment sooner!" **Kurama chided once again.

Pleased at the silence that ensued, he took the time to dunk himself under the water once. Coming back up, he noticed the boy still had not entered the bath.

"Child what ails you?" Concern colored his voice.

Inuyasha nearly jumped when he was spoken to.

"I am supposed to get in with you?" he asked tilting his head. His furry ears were twitching atop his head.

"Of course! Unless you would rather I get out?" Kurama asked, face gentling.

Inuyasha smiled at the fox before quickly stripping down. Filled with childish glee that he was allowed in, he forgot his manners and threw his body at the fox.

Kurama felt the young boy's body slam into his, nearly knocking him backward. His long muscular arms encircled the lithe body wrapped about him.

"I knew you would catch me**,**" Inuyasha stated**,** pleased with his assumptions.

Kurama could only laugh at this as he pulled _HIS _hanyou tighter to him. Walking deeper into the water, he blew on an ear.

"I will always catch you" He purred into a pointy ear, nipping it gently.

Inuyasha let out a small gasp as heat engulfed his body once more. He looked up trustingly, at the powerful being that held him tight.

"What am I to call you?" he asked trying to ignore the flames that seemed to lick at his body**,** making his pee-pee harden, and hurt.

Kurama counted to ten before answering.

"I am known as Kurama, and pray tell me what the name of my most precious puppy?"

His pale golden eyes sparkled at the thought of knowing the pups' name.

"I am called Inuyasha."

* * *

Sesshomaru scoured the whole area, following his little brother's scent as the rain started to wash it away.

Growling in frustration he inwardly cursed his luck, as his youkai berated him.

"**YOU FOOL! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM WITH US!" **His youkai barked out.

Sesshomaru did not bother answering, for he knew his beast was right.

Sopping wet**,** the young DaiYouka stood still as the rain came down harder. It had taken him hours to calm his inner self enough so that he could thoroughly search.

"**WE MUST HURRY!" **His youkai urged.

"**It is imperative that we take our time! If we miss something, he might be gone from us forever." **The man said**,** resolute in his decision.

Sesshomaru never gave the dead boar demon a second glance as he walked by…

*Hours later*

Sesshomaru still had found no trace of Inuyasha, his anger was starting to get the best of him.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He called once again**,** his voice raw from the many hours of calling his beloved's name.

His calls were answered with silence.

6 Days had passed before Sesshomaru returned home.

Exhausted**,** he retired to his private chambers, readying himself for a much needed bath.

Closing his eyes as the warm water soothed his tensed muscles, he thought long and hard.

"THE FOX!" Sesshomaru bolted out of the water as he dressed hurriedly.

Turning into a ball of energy, he blazed a path to the palace of Rose.

* * *

Kurama and Inuyasha were just having the midday meal, when Kurama stiffened as a powerful energy headed their way.

"Inuyasha go to my chambers," Kurama spoke quietly, his face grave.

Inuyasha wanted to question Kurama, but knew by now not to question his benefactor when used that tone.

He stood sullenly and walked up the stairs, looking over his shoulder as the fox gave him a reassuring smile.

Flushing**,** the hanyou remembered the day he had first learned not to question Kurama whenhe held that tone of voice.

*Flash back to three days ago*

"Kurama… where do babies come from?" Inuyasha blurted out**,** not daring to meet the other's eyes.

The fox had been tucking the boy into bed, when he the younger male had all but shouted the question. He did not know how to answer that.

"When you are old enough I shall tell you**,**" The blushing youkai uttered, before standing to take his leave.

"But I wanna know nowwwwwwww" Inuyasha whined, lengthening the word now.

Kurama had stopped in his tracks and**,** with a stern tone of voice, replied in the same manner.

Inuyasha pouted.

"Why won't you tell me?" he all but snapped, golden eyes flashing.

Kurama angled his body towards the younger boy, a threatening aura rolling off of him in waves.

"Inuyasha, I will not repeat myself a third time! If you persist in asking me such grown up questions I shall spank your ass raw!" his arms folded over his chest as he waited for the boy's response.

Inuyasha shrunk in his bed, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

*End flashback*

Shivering with the memory**,** the boy hurried to his room**,** quietly closing the door.

Kurama waited until he heard the quiet click. Giving his guards orders to let no one in or out of the hanyou's room**,** he picked up his sword and dashed out the palace.

He stood in front of his gates with 50 of best soldiers as the surge of energy grew closer.

Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt**,** reforming into his humanoid form.

The scent of roses and mother earth hit him, and it wascoming off the very fox he had come to see.

Snarling, his eyes bleeding red**,** Seshomaru drew his sword and attacked. Kurama had little time to prepare himself, having eased his stance when he saw who it was. Jumping back**,** he dodged the deadly blow.

"SESSHOMARU**,** WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled as he parried yet another blow.

Sesshomaru growled viciously.

"WHERE IS HE!" he roared attacking yet again, and missing as the fox reappeared in the trees.

"WHERE IS WHO?!" Kurama yelled over his shoulder**,** trying to lead an enraged Sesshomaru away.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH US FOX! THE BOY! WHERE IS HE!?" bellowed the dog demon.

"**What boy?!" **Kurama and beast thought to themselves in confusion.

Then it hit him.

"Inuyasha?" Kurama asked aloud, voice puzzled and strained as Toukijin found its mark, embedding its length in the fox's shoulder.

* * *

The smell of rain and thunder mixed with brown spice hit Inuyasha in the face.

"NII-CHAN" he screamed; hurrying to his window. He looked out, but saw nothing.

"**It's Nii-chan! I must hurry!" **He thought to himself

An idea made itself known and he flung the window open. Gulping, he jumped to a tree branch outside of his window and slid down the trunk.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his little legs would carry him until he came upon the most devastating scene of his life.

Sesshomaru stood over Kurama with a sword in his hand.

Thinking fast**,** Inuyasha remembered what his youkai had told him to do with his blood. He clawed furrows down his arm before either youkai could react and flung it at his brother. Daggers caught the unaware lord off guard and pinned him to a tree.

"Even if it is you Nii-chan I won't let you hurt Kurama!" The boy boldly yelled.

Sesshomaru's beast flowed back into him with a sigh of relief.

"Safe**,**" he murmured**,** before passing out with exhaustion.

* * *

Safely in Inuyasha's room**,** Kurama dragged the hanyou to him.

Yanking the boy's hakama down**,** he then roughly shoved him over a knee. Pulling his hand back Kurama began to spank the boy.

*SLAP*

"DON'T EVER"

*SLAP*

"DO THAT!"

*SLAP*

"TO ME AGAIN!" he snarled with each hit.

*SLAP*

Kurama straightened the hanyou before him**,** yanking the boy's hakama up.

"Next time I tell you to stay put you better damn well do it!" he snarled angrily.

Inuyasha whimpered**,** rubbing his now sore ass. He dared not argue back, for fear of getting another spanking.

Kurama was furious with the now silent youth before him.

"**How dare he put his life in peril?!" **He thought angrily, wincing as he rolled his shoulder wound that wasalready starting to heal.

It was at that moment the healer chose to inform him that Sesshomaru had awoken.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes,sitting up immediately.

"Inuyasha!" He called out, body filling with panic, he was sure he had seen his brother!

"Calm yourself Sesshomaru, the boy is safe" Kurama ground out as he stepped into the room.

"You" Sesshomaru snarled viciously.

"Yes me!" Kurama answered back with a sigh.

"Where is my little brother!" His voice was becoming feral, eyes starting to bleed red. Sesshomaru got out of the bed immediately.

Poison started to scent the air as he flexed his claws in warning.

Kurama ran a clawed hand through his long silver tresses at this.

"I think I better start at how he came to be in my possession." He voice cautioned, as the fox all but flung himself into a nearby chair.

Choosing to stand**,** the Daiyoukai's only reply was "Yes I think you better."

So Kurama did, leaving nothing out.

Sesshomaru would have acquainted the other youkai lord with his poison if it hadn't been for a small silver haired head popping around the corner.

"Inuyasha" The dog demon whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Uncharacteristically**,** he held his arms out.

Seeing the welcoming form of his brother, the hanyou raced into the arms before him.

A sob lodged into the little boy's throat, and before he knew it**,** he was pouring his heart and soul out to the demon that held him.

Sesshomaru listened patiently, running a hand through the half-breed's hair comfortingly. Eyes meeting Kurama's red tinged ones, he mouthed "we will finish this later."

Kurama nodded his understanding, holding his beast at bay as it watched their mate finding solace in another's arms.

This was far from over, as far as both youkai lords were concerned.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone Cressendo here! i hope you are all doing well! Just wanted to upload this real quick! And yes im already working on the next chapter so enjoy!

"Inuyasha you need to slow down and tell me what happened calmly. I'm here now" The Daiyoukai said seriously.

He narrowed his eyes, noticing that the half-demon fell quiet at the end, when Kurama took him home.

"Little brother tell me about the time you spent in the fox's care."

Inuyasha pulled himself back becoming deathly quiet.

Biting his lower lip hesitantly, he lowered his eyes.

"I have already told you everything!" Kurama said standing so suddenly he knocked a chair over.

The fox's patience was beginning to wane.

Sesshomaru arched one delicate eyebrow.

"Is there something that you have not told this Sesshomaru?"

Kurama's cheeks heated at a memory. Shaking his head he turned his gaze to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha go to your room!" Kurama snapped eyeing Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden order. His ears laid flat and his tail tried to tuck between his legs, a whimper escaped parted lips.

Seshomaru's eyes narrowed until they were slits of gold.

He pulled the boy closer to him.

"Inuyasha, won't be going anywhere without my say so! Tell me why is that when you order my brother he whimper's like a beaten puppy?!" He ground out through clenched fangs.

Inuyasha inhaled his brother's scent before pulling back again.

"Nii-chan, I want to go to my room" he pleaded desperately.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother.

"Very well then, we shall retire to our room for the night."

Standing with the younger male still in his arms.

"I shall have a separate room prepared." The fox all but barked.

"There is no need for that" Sesshomaru said coolly, face blank.

Inuyasha snuggled into his brother's embrace.

"Please don't fight anymore…" He closed his eyes, as his ears flickered.

Kurama gave Sesshomaru a pointed look.

Sesshomaru only gave him an impassive look.

"Fine! I'll show you to your room then" He seethed silently.

With a sullen look he led them out of the infirmary.

Making their way down the corridor the trio made a solemn pair.

Stopping before the hanyou's room Kurama turned to the brothers.

"Should I have a meal sent up?" He asked all to sweetly.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the offer.

Inuyasha's stomach suddenly growled loudly, flushing he twisted so he was staring at Kurama.

"That settles it, then." Turning Kurama strode down the hall briskly muttering obscenities as he went.

* * *

Setting Inuyasha on the bed, Sesshomaru followed suit.

Inuyasha looked away feeling suddenly shy.

Sesshomaru reached a clawed hand out tipping the boy's face up.

"little brother look at me, tell me, just what you and the fox demon have been up to." His tone held no room for argument.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned beet red before paling.

"But Ku-chan said I couldn't tell other people about _that_.." His eyes darted about the room, before fixating on a window.

"Tell anyone about what?" Sesshomaru stated darkly, his brow furrowing.

Inuyasha found his cheeks heating again.

"Come now, I need to know as your brother. There should _NEVER_ be secrets between us." Sesshomaru said stressing the word never.

Inuyasha nodded his head mind made up.

"**It's just Nii-chan, what could it hurt?" **He thought to himself.

"Then when Ku-chan was washing me, my body felt weirder…and when he touched.." Inuyasha trailed off face turning crimson.

Sesshomaru felt his anger eating at the pit of his soul.

"And then what happened?" He prompted the small boy in front of him.

His face remained a calm mask of indifference.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha continued.

"W-well when he touched m-my thing, w-white stuff c-came out, and my tummy didn't hurt anymore…h-he said if I told anyone he might get in trouble…" The Hanyou's face was as red as an apples by now.

Sesshomaru felt a murderous intent of great proportions and worked hard to bite it down.

"**That fox dared to touch our most precious mate… and made him cum at that!" **His youkai was snapping his jowls angrily.

Fighting against his inner beast he asked the younger male to continue his story.

"….t-then Ku-chan spanked my bare bottom!" The boy admitted ashamed.

Inuyasha's head hung, ears lying flat, and tail laying limp.

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk holding his head.

"Fucking Sesshomaru"

He rumbled low under his breath, anger beating at his body in waves.

"**HOW DARE HE?! JUST WHO DOES THAT DOG THINK HE IS?" ** his youkai thundered.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in agreement.

Nose twitching Kurama scented the air.

"**Sesshomaru" **his mind provided recognizing the scent.

The door flung open.

"Outside"

Sesshomaru turned streaking out of the castle knowing that the fox would follow.

*Line break*

Kurama and Sesshomaru stood a good distance away facing each.

Both glowering at each in silence.

Kurama spoke first.

"Whats this all about mutt?"

He ground the words out coldly, forgetting their longtime friendship.

"You know exactly what this is about fur ball! Don't play ignorant with this Sesshomaru."

Eyes blazing Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, eyes never leaving the fox's.

"Very well, but not with swords, if we're going to do this, then we do it the right way."

Kurama transformed into that of a huge fox youkai.

Sesshomaru eyed the size of the other male sneering.

"Very well, it's your demise."

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru to had changed into his massive form of a dog.

Both stared the other down.

Sesshomaru began taking the offensive he rushed the fox.

Kurama jumped to the left as the dog demon came at him all teeth and claws, twisting his body back he snapped at the exposed neck, grazing hair.

Snarling at the wasted attempt, the dog demon was suddenly on the fox, teeth sinking into the back of the fox's neck.

Pain coursed through Kurama's body, but he gave nothing away. Instead of shaking the dog off he hit the ground hard, crushing the other beneath him.

Sesshomaru was trapped beneath Kurama's beast he tried to kick out but was unable, forced to let go of his hold, he did manage to claw the fox youkai's side.

Kurama gave a loud snarl, Sesshomaru was now two to zero on him, he had yet to draw his enemies blood.

Coyly Kurama feinted to the right. When the dog learned that to late. Kurama savagely jumped on the other digging his claws deep into the flesh.

Howling his rage Sesshomaru bucked trying to dislodge his unwanted passenger.

It was only adding to aid the fox, whose claws sunk deeper.

Sesshomaru saw a forest and formulated a plan. He threw himself into the tree's making the fox hit them first.

It was just enough to make Kurama let go.

With a loud yelp Kurama let his retracted his claws, and stood on unsteady legs.

The stood facing off once again.

Both injured by the other, but it wasn't nearly enough for the two lords.

* * *

Inuyasha lay fast asleep in his bed, having already ate his fill. Eyes growing drowsy he felt his beloved brother tuck him into bed.

Now he sat up drowsily rubbing his eyes scenting the air.

His nose wrinkled in distaste.

The air tasted like copper…His golden orbs grew wide.

"**It can't be…They wouldn't!" **

Just as these thoughts were crossing his mind, a knock resounded at his door.

Au: haha i left you guys with a cliff hanger but never fear you shall have the next update soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Hope you all are well! I responded to your reviews at the bottom! Without further ado here is chapter 8! I hope you like it and keep reviewing!

* * *

Inuyasha clambered out of the bed stretching, a worried look still beating at his furrowed brow.

"Hellooooooo"

Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Inuyasha yanked the door open.

A young fox kit stood there grinning quiet goofily.

Inuyasha smiled back feeling at ease instantly.

"Hey Shippo!" He cried enthusiastically before frowning, gnawing his lip in worry.

"Wanna come play with me in the gardens?!" The younger male cried tail twitching green eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha tilted his head scenting the air again, and tasting the metallic blood it carried.

Seeing the worry on the hanyou's face the fox kit just grabbed the older boys arm tugging.

Inuyasha looked down.

"yea?"

"It's ok they are just training they are not really fighting."

Was the toothy reply he got.

Inuyasha genuinely smiled at this. He felt relief flowing through his body.

Cute furry triangler ears twitched.

"Did you say you wanted to play in the garden?" Inuyasha's youthful face showed excitement.

* * *

"I'm telling you now is the time to strike!"

_"I agree!"_

"So are we all in?"

**"Aye! Let us strike while, the iron is hot!"….**

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo, now fast friends were playing in the garden.

Both boy's sat beneath the shade of the tree giggling as they made good use of there made up language.

"Inuyasha potes vere loqui natura mater?" Shippo asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

(Inuyasha, Can you really talk to mother nature?"

"Donec demonstrare tibi dabo?" The older boy replied confidently, tail wagging.

(Of course, shall i give you a demonstration?)

Before either boy knew what was happening they were flung against the trunk of the tree.

Groaning Inuyasha went to sit up but before he could he felt something cold and hard wrapping about him.

"Diiiiieeeee"

Inuyasha flinched choking on his own breath. Feeling his ribs start to break,he squeezed his eyes shut.

Shippo sat up watching the scene before his eyes. A huge snake youkai had his tail wrapped around his best friend.

Growling he launched himself forward and tried to bite into the scaled beast, chipping a tooth he let out a loud wail.

"S-S-STAY OUT Offffffff this-s-s-s" The Serpant hissed tongue flickering out, as he used his head to knock the kit away.

Inuyasha heard Shippo's wail and it was like something inside of him snapped. Strength flowed into his veins and his fangs sharpened.

Blood red eyes gazed upon the one who held him tight in coils.

Huge purple stripes adorned his face.

A vicious snarl erupted from his throat.

Using all the force he could muster he bit down hard, fangs piercing through the scales and and drawing blood.

The Snake screamed and untightened his coils just long enough for Inuyasha to jump out of them.

Twisting about with the speed, the huge youkai lunged towards the hanyou, fangs sinking into his side injecting poison.

* * *

Hearing the cries it took servants only about three minutes to figure out the direction it was coming from.

Arriving upon the scene some instantly fainted.

Standing devoring the lifeless body of the snake youkai stood Inuyasha.

His body was covered in gore, and huge chunks of meat nestled in his hair.

Scales stuck like glue, with the help of blood, littered his face and hands.

The dog demon lifted his face, revealing his true nature.

Snarling Inuyasha's crimson eyes flew to Shippo's unconscious body and the unwelcome intruders.

Before the servants could react, the Half-breed was a blur, and standing over Shippo's body protectively.

Enraged servants started to cry out.

"That's Makoto!" A voice rang out roughened by anger.

"That PATHETIC CREATURE KILLED HIM!" A female's voice rang out next.

"Now he's going to kill that kit!" Another furious male screamed.

Inuyasha growled eyes narrowing even more, if they wanted to hurt Shippo they would have to go threw him.

Advancing the servants a now formed mob, unsheathed claws, fangs and, weapons.

Inuyasha stood he knew he couldn't fight them all but he would try his best!

Using the blood from his side he dipped two claws, from each of his hands in the wound.

Letting it dripped down before he made up his mind to form it into two whips.

With the mob moving suddenly closer, he started spinning and pivoting using the whips, to form a barricade.

Some servants paid it no attention while scant few hung back to watch.

The air filled with Makoto's poison has it had already, flooded the hanyou's blood stream.

As the servants went to attack, some were cut through, those that could have healed, laid unmoving as the poison entered their blood stream.

Still they came, in waves, only to fall to their knee's dieing a slow death.

Inuyasha came to stop, ruby red orbs surveying his remaining enemies.

Kurama's most trusted Servant came upon the scene and she was Horrified at what she saw.

Mira was old but she knew she had to go for her master immediately.

Transforming into a huge fox, of gray, she took off.

Running as fast as she could she yowled.

* * *

Kurama and Sesshomaru were both panting, fur slicked back with blood and Sweat.

Sesshomaru shot forward tackling the fox to the ground jaws closing around the other's throat.

Kurama snarled loud as he dared, least the dog demon, rip out his jugular.

Feigning submission he whined low.

Sesshomaru stood throwing his head high getting ready to howl his victory.

Kurama took that time to throw his body into Sesshomaru's knocking him backwards.

Standing the dog and fox began to circle each other, both unwilling to give up the right to a claim.

Kurama and Sesshomaru stiffened ear's flickering as a yowl of urgency reached their delicate hearing.

Kurama took off first, following pursuit both demons soon came upon the older fox.

Yipping Mira told her young lord all she knew.

That was all it took.

Following Kurama Sesshomaru didn't even spare the older fox demon a glance.

Mira sagged in relief, finally allowing her old body to rest.

* * *

Arriving at the scene both returned to their humanoid forms.

"What in all of the gods creations?!" Kurama cried out, shock showing on his face as he looked at his servants strewn dismember bodies.

Sesshomaru only raised a brow, looking about.

"Inuyasha?" he asked as he spotted a bloody hanyou with a small fox in his arms.

Inuyasha looked up, as the scent of his elder's hit him.

A small whimper escaped his parted lips.

Kurama gasped taking a small step forward.

Whining Inuyasha inched back, whining loudly.

Sesshomaru stopped Kurama with his hand.

"Let me deal with this…"

Confused the fox demon only shook his head, holding himself back.

A large domineering snarl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat as he approached the being before him.

Inuyasha gave another whine, slowly lifting his head and exposing his throat.

Sesshomaru came closer easing himself to his knee's before the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, let the child go, no harm will come to either of you." Voice ringing with truth and power Sesshomaru stared into his brother's eyes.

Inuyasha moved even closer, before ever so gently settling Shippo beside him.

"Kurama, take this child, to the healer, but watch your approach, my mate is in a feral state, if he senses any threat from you he will not hesitate to end your life."

Kurama wanted to rip into the other youkai for calling _his mate_ his own, but he knew it was a to critical of a time to rectify, the dog demons words.

Approaching slowly he eased low enough to pick Shippo up, a growl stopped him.

Inuyasha growled loudly, turning his eyes away from Sesshomaru's, seeing that the fox hadn't tried to harm his young friend he started to relax, grows becoming non existant.

Kurama backed away, as quietly as possible lowering his eyes in process, until he was out of view.

Only when the two foxes were out of sight did Inuyasha's wounds catch up with his body.

Sesshomaru caught his little brother, has he fainted.

* * *

"My lords…I have never seen anything like this!" The healer exclaimed mouth agape.

"Explain, just what is happening to my little brother." Sessomaru ordered face a mask of pure iciness.

"W-well my lord his body, is adapting to allow the poison, to live within his blood, stream and is learning to produce his own form of poison, ten times more potent then what flows through his body now. " The healer, informed.

Nodding Sesshomaru, turned his eyes back to his brother's pale form, clawed hand squeezing the smaller one in his.

"Hng" a small pained sound came from the unmoving form.

*two weeks passed, neither youkai lord, moved from the hanyou's bedside, only daring to leave when ordered by the healer, for rest, and food. While one was away the other stood and stayed guard. Until finally on the 12th day of Inuyasha's healing rest, did his eyelashes flutter.*

Inuyasha looked about blinking several times.

"Hmm…Shippo?" he asked panic suddenly filling him, darting up in bed.

Sesshomaru had not even returned 5 minute's and sent the fox on his way, when Inuyasha awoke.

"He is fine" a trembling voice called out.

Inuyasha turned his head, eyes landing on his brother's form, before memoirs started to assault him.

His body became rigid, hands flying to his hair yanking, as he curled into his knees, starting to rock back and forth.

Sesshomaru became filled with despair; he gently lifted the boy holding him close.

"Shhh I'm here now, I'm here. Let it all out little one." He soothed, rocking them both.

Inuyasha did just that, silently crying into his brother's chest.

*20 minutes later*

Inuyasha lifted his head.

"I'm sorry nii-chan, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha wiped at his large golden eyes, ears laid back.

Setting the boy back on the bed, clawed hands lifted the boy's face.

"I am not, I am very proud of you little brother, you not only protected your friend, but you saved this Sesshomaru's life as well."

Noticing the puzzled look that overcame the half-breed's features, a small forced chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's parted lips.

"Had you died, and I was too late to revive you I would have slaughtered all and any who played a part in your demise, soon after following you into the nether worlds. This Sesshomaru never wants to live in a world without your bright smiling face."

Tear's filled Inuyasha's eyes and he flung himself at his brother, kissing him square on the lips, for a full 10 seconds before pulling back.

"I love you Nii-chan!" Inuyasha smiled sweetly, blinking away the tear's before leaning forward for another kiss.

Sesshomaru was frozen; his body was burning with desire.

And how sweet his brother's lips were upon his own!

"**Our mate has need for us, we should take him!" **His Youkai roared.

"**No, he is still a child! We mustn't!" **Sesshomaru fought back, struggling with what was right and wrong.

Inuyasha pushed closer.

"Nii-chan, do you love me?" He asked voice small and unsure, lowering his head.

Sesshomaru was once again caught off guard.

"Yes." He responded, after the initial shock wore off.

Warmth spread through the Daiyouka's body, his heart fluttered, skipping a beat.

Grinning Inuyasha lifted his head leaning back up kissing his brother's lips once again.

Sesshomaru, pulled back frowning.

"Little brother…at the current time, this is inappropriate." He forced himself to set the boy back on the bed.

"W-why not…did I do something bad?" The younger male asked, hurt clearly making itself known.

Sesshomaru let loose a sigh.

"Of course, not but you are still a child…for me to kiss you the way I wish, I have to wait until you get older." He stated bluntly.

A giggle escaped Inuyasha's lips.

"It's ok, Ru-nii! Just kiss me! Ku-chan say's that when you really like someone and want to show them you love them that kisses are okay!" Giggling again he looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru really wanted nothing more than to go find that traitorous fox and to rip his heart out of chest.

"**We can challenge the fox later! Come let us indulge in our mate!" **His youkai barked.

Smirking Sesshomaru leaned close whispering in a furry ear.

"Prepare yourself, little brother, I shall erase, any thoughts of that mongrels kiss."

Inuyasha didn't even have time to blink before his brother, gently pushed him backwards on the bed pinning his hands down.

Sesshomaru, gave an almost feral growl and soon had his lips pressed to his brothers.

"**Soon we shall taste just how sweet, our beloved to be is!" **His youkai, howled in glee.

Sesshomaru bit down on his Inuyasha's bottom lip, making the boy gasp.

Giving him just the opening he needed to plunge his own tongue into the warm cavern waiting.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, as he felt the Daiyouka's tongue, stroke his own, his body shuddered.

Letting his tongue tangle with that of the hanyou's Sesshomaru, ground down against his brother, sporting a raging hard on.

A small hand slipped between their bodies rubbing at the rock hard length, hidden away by, the older's hakama.

Groaning Sesshomaru pulled back, panting he distanced himself.

"When you are older little brother…" He lowered himself in a chair.

* * *

"Damnit…that hanyou is nothing but a nuisance!"

**"Be patient…we shall have what we want in due time."**

_"I hope you are right, we must not fail a second time."_

…...

Hey guy's Cresendo here! As always thanks to my wife's support, this chapter is dedicated to her, and to my foxy mama Nikkie23534 , who was one of my inspirations.

Peya Luna:wanna bet that some prejudiced servant wants to use the twos distraction to kill inu? thankfully he isn't quite as weak as he looks ;-) anyway, my money is still on sess as inus future mate, not only because inu is obviously drawn to him/his scent on a basic level and trusts him but also because i don't trust that fox! when we first saw him he was shamelessly hitting on sess, now he wants to kill him and have inu, and he can't even control himself for the sake of his intended but molests him while hes still a pup?! nope, thats not what i would call mate material.

My response: It's time to switch things up! Lol i can't be to predictable, are you psychic btw? Anyways thank you for always reviewing it warms my heart, and inspires me to new heights!

Ash: ...SOON lol :) i hope you liked this chapter.

Lord Mushie: Darnit! Stupid cliff-hangers! How could you do this to us?! D: Please update sooon!

I wanna see how this pans out! I'm opting that Sesshomaru kicks Kurama's ass and takes Inuyasha with him.

My response: I lol'ed at this, honestly i am sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, and unfortunately it seems as if i have done it again...Please keep reviewing i love hearing from all of you!

Cutepuppy21: If i were to tell you who it was i would spoil the whole thing, but by now you now who was at the door lol!

Nikkie23534: Whoa, you are getting better and better! Although, I know they are a fact and I've even done them, I hate cliffies! They are such teases! But, they are what keeps us coming back for more, aren't they? I'm a very proud mama here! Keep up the good work!

B reading U!

My respone: Thanks mummy! I hope you liked this chapter 3


	10. Chapter 9

Dear reader's as I told my wife earlier for some reason i can envision inuyasha singing and be psy gentleman style and gangnam style! oh man I am so one day going to cosplay inu and I'm going to do a remake of the video and change nothing and sesshomaru shall be in it he will be the guy in yellow and so will koga and miroku as the two guys dancing over inu... and the guy who throws his hands out to the side dancing and swinging his hips will be jaken! I WILL DO THIS SOME DAY! That is all. Now without further ado here is chapter 9! See An at the bottom.

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk digesting the information, Mira had given him.

"**Something fishy is going on around here"** Kurama thought silently to himself, golden eyes narrowing.

"**I agree someone is trying to harm our mate to be! Not to mention we have the dog demon to deal with!"** His youkai yawned laying down baring his fangs, red eyes never blinking.

"**Will you please stop with that, it IS NOT Sesshomaru we should be worrying about; it is not he that poses a threat to Inuyasha. Besides, we have already agreed to put our differences aside for the hanyou's sake; this matter requires our full attention." ** Kurama scolded gently, understanding his youka's outrage.

"**So it would seem, but I cannot agree with the young lord! Our Servants know better, than to act out against their future master, there is something else going on in the shadows." **Narrowing his eyes the youkai fox stood pacing back and forth.

Kurama nodded his head silently. Starting to tap his foot in agitation, closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"There has to be someone else, who put Makoto up to this." He growled in frustration.

* * *

Inuyasha just wanted to go inside and relax, but instead he tried to pay attention to what his elder brother was teaching him. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn, but they had been repeating the same routine for the last two days. He couldn't understand why he was just standing here, he should be playing with Shippo!

"Inuyasha! Pay attention, when this Sesshomaru takes the time out of his schedule to teach you!" Sesshomaru barked out, annoyance flickering in his eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Why do I have to do this again?" He complained breathing heavily. His hair stuck to his face and beads of sweat rolled down his enflamed cheeks.

"Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole body and soul can be a true master. For this reason, mastery demands all of a person." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, agitation rising in his voice.

Inuyasha groaned and stood lifting the heavy sword his brother had given him. It seemed to weigh a ton, and made it hard for him to keep his balance. His arms ached; all he wanted was just to drop the sword. Sweat got into eyes, but he couldn't wipe it away.

"Ru-nii, please can we stop! I'm all sweaty…and tired!" The young boy complained.

"The more you sweat in training, the less you will bleed in battle." Was the only reply he got, as the Daiyoukai lifted his arms a bit higher.

Correction made the youkai circled his younger brother again tsking as he used is feet to spread his brother's a little more.

Inuyasha pouted his long white fluffy tail swishing back and forth. Noticing this Sesshomaru gently took the tail in his hands, moving closer to wrap it about his brother's shoulder like his own.

Inuyasha huffed out loud, glowering as his arms started to tremble. Biting back a whine that was building up in his throat he tried harder to stand still. Nose twitching madly, he could feel his strength, depleting even more.

"**Come on! I CAN do this…I don't want to…But I CAN!"** Inuyasha thought fiercely, his determination showing on his face.

Sesshomaru was impressed with his 7 year old brother.

"Much better little one! Just a few more hours, before we start the real training we need to build, up your muscles, and your stance." He chuckled lowly pleased by the look of despair the younger inu hanyou sent him.

*Several hours later*

Exhausted Inuyasha lowered himself in the hot springs, leaving only his ears visible. His overworked body instantly relaxed. He would have fallen asleep if it had not been for the fact that he still had to attend supper.

Inuyasha straightened up in the tub and swam over to the pots that lined its length. Dipping his hand in one of them he pulled out a gooey substance for his hair. Methodically he started to rub it in, gently scratching at his scalp.

"Hmm this stuff smells, so good." He mused aloud.

Finishing with his hair, he dipped a claw hand in another pot, and started to rub the rose smelling stuff all over his body, lathering it up. Dipping completely under the water he rinsed himself off. With his task complete he waded out.

* * *

*Several months later.*

Kurama was still no closer to figuring out who had planned the attack.

Letting out a growl he slammed his fist on the table making the items that cluttered it jump, and fall back down in disarray. Slumping down in his chair, the fox rubbed his weary eyes.

Letting out a pent up sigh, he stood, going to his window. Looking out of it, he felt lost as to what to do. The young lord knew that if he didn't find out who was had set up the attack soon, he would lose all rights to the hanyou.

"Koinu, if I cannot find out who is behind this, then I have no right in keeping you here. If I cannot keep you safe, and happy what kind of mate would I make?" he whispered his heart heavy with the thought.

* * *

Inuyasha, and Shippo lay in a field of grass, staring up at the sky.

"Inuyasha, nibh Aenean nec paenitet me quod odisti ... mihi?" Shippo looked over at Inuyasha lifting himself up.

(Inuyasha, I really am sorry that I couldn't help you...Do you hate me?)

Inuyaha sighed looking at the fox kit.

"Shippo, gavisus sum tui OK. RU-nii cum fuerit exercens me, quia ego sum multo robustior, potest etiam ego meam uti venenum! Nolite ergo solliciti esse semper dixi custodire te Afterall tuus amicus meus optimus!" Inuyasha grinned, gold eyes sparkling.

(Shippo, i'm just glad that you're ok. Since Ru-nii has been training me, i am much stronger; I can even use my poison! So don't worry i will always protect you! You're MY best friend after all!)

With emerald eyes shimmering with unshed tears the kit launched himself at Inuyasha. Hugging the hanyou tightly he nuzzled him. Before growing very quiet, Inuyasha frowned.

"Quid hoc est rei? Numquid perturbatus vobis? Non intendentes!" Inuyasha asked quietly worry marring his voice.

(What is the matter? Did I upset you? I didn't mean to!)

Shippo shook his head no, looking up with adoration in his eyes.

"Inuyasha ... cum utraque crescere, fiunt w-tu coniunx mea?" Shippo blurted out nervously, bushy tail twitching as he lowered his head shyly.

(Inuyasha...when we both grow up, w-will you become my mate?!)

Inuyasha's cheeks heated a bright red, and he lowered his gaze, he didn't understand what a mate was.

"**If Shippo wants me as a mate, then I guess it will be ok! He is my bestfriend! Maybe I should ask him what a mate is exactly…Nahhh I don't want to seem to dumb…he might hate me?!" **Mind made up Inuyasha grinned.

"Certus! Socios esse possimus! Heus ... Shippo nos semper optimos amicos perpetuum ius?" The older male asked feeling somewhat shy.

(Sure! We can be mates! Hey...Shippo we will always be best friends forever right?)

Shippo snapped his head back, awe written on his young face.

"**Maybe we should seal it with a kiss?...Mommy does it with daddy, and there mates so it should be ok?!" **Nodding to himself the young fox lifted himself up and planted his lips on Inuyashas.

* * *

Sesshomaru had taken the two friends with him, when he had left the castle to go and hunt. Feeling it was safe enough he left them in a small meadow. He had full confidence that his little brother was strong enough to defend both of them.

Having caught a huge deer, he picked it up with his tail not wanting to bloody his clothes. He had an image to keep after all. Trekking back the way he had come, he heard the whispering of the two boys in a made up language.

Walking into the edge of the small little clearing, he looked up in time to see the fox kit press his lips to his little brother, who apparently was returning the kiss.

* * *

Neither boy noticed, the Daiyouka's scent becoming stronger, they were absorbed in each other. That is until a feral growl so loud, that it shook the tree's and themselves knocked them out of their reverie.

Inuyasha was the first to look up, and what he saw, put the love of the gods into his soul.

"Se-Sesshomaru-nii?" He asked voice quavering.

* * *

AN: Oh man don't kill me! I worked really hard on this chapter tonight, I know it's on the short side but I hope you will like it! This chapter is dedicated to my wife and Peya Luna, who always leaves me a nice long review! I absolutely eat that up! I love seeing your reviews! I hope you guys aren't to angry at the cliff hanger!

Guest : OOOO, is it Naraku? And Sesshomaru is being hypocritical now! Saying Kurama shouldn't have done those things with his too-young brother, but then doing them himself! Tsk, tsk, for shame.

Please update soon!

My Response: Sadly I can't tell you who the conspirators are . As far as Sesshomaru and Kurama goes I think they got there just desserts in this chapter don't you?

Peya Luna: nope, im not psychic, just REALLY into this story so i can kinda see whats happening next - it would have been downright unrealistic when all the fullblooded demon servants are happy that their lord brought back a halfbreed from lord knows where AND want to mate him too boot, maybe even offering to plan the wedding *snort* yeah, right...im curious what theyll cook up now that their first attempt failed, especially since its now glaring obvious that 'the pathetic halfbreed' is quite strong...i mean hello, he killed quite a few of them and not only survived the poisoning but is turning it into a new weapon to defend himself? uber-awesomness! speaking of awesome, thanks for adding shippo, lil inu needs a friend his age! oh, and i totally loved how feral!inu reacted to sess - whereas the fox was growled at. btw i cant help but feel that not only would foxy make a bad mate but isnt the best/brightest lord either - if something like that had happened at sess palace he would have at the very least gave all the servants a stern talk about not attacking his guests, likely chopping off a few heads in the process, to make it crystal clear that whoever was (still is!) behind this wont get away with this...not that i can imagine any in their right mind would try something like that under sess nose in the first place. HIS subjects know not to cross their lord!

My response: Lol I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter! And your right about the servant's but at the same time, I don't think they would be so dumb as to use one of their own, they would have to know they would be caught! As far as Kurama being dumb, don't count him out just yet, I mean he is a fox after all! :D

Iliana133: i cant wait for the next chapter!

My response: Thank you, I made sure to upload this chapter as soon as it started to form in my head, I didn't sit down to write this until tonight, so I hope you like it!

cutepuppy21: I LOVE THE FACT YOU GAVE INU WHIPS JUST LIKE SESS! Now come on sess drive your mighty fang sword through that child molesting fox!

My response: I seriously laughed at this for a good 2 to 3 minutes! That was cute! But unfortunately Sessh and Kurama have bigger fish to fry right now :D Seems has if there is more then one molesting fox,ne?


	11. Chapter 10

Quick note: when sesshomaru's beast is speaking aloud it will look like this _**"I see"**_

Continuation...

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond thought. His body was consumed with rage, he growled so fiercely it shook his whole entire frame.

Inuyasha, held a shaking Shippo closer to his body, he could not fathom why his brother was so angry. One thing was for certain though; his red eyes were glued to Shippo.

Another fierce growl shook the trio, when Inuyasha pulled the fox kit close. Realizing that Shippo's closeness must be the problem the hanyou bent his head.

"Shippo cum dico curro, curris, neque respicere! Invenies aliquo loco tuto se occultare! Veniam autem ad vos, cum est tutus!" Speaking lowly so he wouldn't alarm his brother, and alert him to his plan, the boy slowly eased up.

(Shippo,when i say run, you run and don't look back! Find some place safe to hide! I will come for you when it's safe!)

Shippo was too afraid to even look at back, his mind was numb. He could hear Inuyasha telling him what do. He didn't want to leave Inuyasha, but knew he didn't stand a chance against the fearsome Dayoukai, and he would only get in his friends way.

Inuyasha twisted his body, and threw the fox with all his might.

"Currere!" Screamed Inuyasha as the young male hit the ground a few feet away tumbling.

(RUN!)

Sesshomaru caught sight of the moment and lunged forward. Anticipating the movement the hanyou tackled the overly irate youkai, holding him down but a mere second or to.

Shippo took off on all fours not daring to stop.

Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha off of him, and started to pursue the kit. Moving quickly, Inuyasha clawed down his arm, soon wielding a bloody poison whip of his own. He slung it towards his brother's leg catching his right foot, yanking back.

Suddenly Sesshomaru fell to the ground, poison burning through his clothes and ino his skin. Inuyasha scenting the poison paled.

"Oh kami!" He muttered eyes wide with shock.

He had just used a poison whip on a feral daiyoukai.

"**I may be only 7 but I am no fool!"** He grimaced, just as Sesshomaru broke the hold on his whip, turning bloody red eyes on him.

Inuyasha gulped, and took a hesitant step back, as the young lord before him, bared his fangs. Inuyasha instinctively knew that if he turned his back he would be dead.

"_**YOU DARE?" **__Sesshomaru's beast roared aloud._

The youkai in the young Inu hanyou whined in submission. Dropping to his knees the boy bared his jugular letting out a whimper of regret.

Staring at the sight before him, the Daiyoukai purred with the submission shown, fox kit forgotten for the time being. He strode forward to stand before his trembling mate. A clawed hand shot forward wrapping itself about the hanyou's neck squeezing non to gently.

Inuyasha, let no sound escape him, knowing this was a test of sorts. His arms hung limp by his side, golden orbs large and round, filled with regret.

Pleased with the trust the hanyou was showing him Sesshomaru dropped the boy to the ground.

The beast was still none too pleased, and he dropped to his haunches, meeting his little brother's eyes.

"_**WHY?" **_He demanded, through gritted fangs.

Blinking in confusion, the younger sibling shook his head.

Sighing still in full control the beast could feel his anger, slowly ebbing away. They were just children, how quickly he had forgotten.

"_**Inuyasha, does this Sesshomaru, not please you?" **_ The beast asked in a weary voice.

Gasping the hanyou tackled Sesshomaru to the ground once more, nuzzling his neck. Powerful arms soon surrounded his slender frame, now taunt with muscles.

"I LOVE big brother the most!" his voice came out muffled.

The two brother's lay there, as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through the other's hair carefully.

''_**Inuyasha, I think it is time we had a talk then." **_ The beast murmured quietly.

* * *

Kurama let out a hysterical laugh. How could he have missed this?! The scent though faded, he knew. He had gone out to one of his favored garden's to the east, when the faint smell had assaulted his nostrils.

"Sesshomaru must be informed." He thought aloud.

Looking up at the night sky the fox daiyouka wondered when the dog demons and the kit would return. It had already been half a day.

"**Maybe we should send out a search party?" **His youkai teased.

"**Hmm you may have a point there." ** The fox responded all too serious.

"**Afraid the big bad dog demon might eat the kit and take the hanyou for his own?" **The fox youkai replied, visions of just that starting to assault him.

"**Don't be ridiculous. He may want OUR Inuyasha for himself, but he is not without honor. Still they should have returned by now, not to mention only the dog can say whether or not, if my assumption on the scent is correct." **Kurama stated rationally.

Growing quiet his youkai let out a soft snort in agreement. Walking back the way he had come deep in thought neither of the two halves noticed prying eyes.

* * *

"It would seem as if your scent has been recognized dear lady"

"**That's impossible my scent should have faded by now!"**

"Seems you are not as clever as you were in your younger days. No matter I shall put an end to this soon enough!"

"**How dare you imply such nonsense!"**

"_SSHHH! Not so loud! What if we get caught?!"_

"Stop spouting nonsense, if we get caught, we shall spill the blood of those who seek to stops us! Be it Sesshomaru or Kurama. They will not stand in my way of the hanyou."

"**Your interest in the half-breed is most unbecoming my lord. I shall forgive you for the remark towards Sesshomaru, this one time."**

"Hmph you would do well to heed the ladies word serpent! Speak against Kurama again and I shall end your worthless life!"

"Both of you ladies would do well to close your mouths before I do it for you, after all none would be the wiser! I am no hatchling in need of your advice."

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo sat with their heads hanging, tails drooped in shame.

The moon shone down on the pair as if smiling at their predicament.

Sesshomaru raised a thin silver brow. Tapping his foot he waited as patiently as he could. 5 minutes passed, quickly turning into ten.

"Well?!" he snapped fangs, grating against each other.

Inuyasha flushed red and looked out the corner of his eye. Shippo looked back in mute fear. Shaking his head ever so slight Inuyaha tried to convey to his friend to stay strong.

"Fine if you wish to remain silent in the matter I have no choice. Both of you must be severely punished." The daiyoukai seethed eyes narrowing.

Shippo gasped aloud and flung his tiny arms around the older boy's arm. Inuyasha glanced from the kit to his brother.

"Nii-chan what does it matter?" he dared to ask.

Sesshomaru took two quick steps forward grabbing the fox by his kosode and yanking him off of the hanyou. Shippo started to wail as he struggled.

Jumping up Inuyasha gave a low growl. Sesshomaru sneered at his younger brother, lifting the kitsune higher in the air.

"Ru-nii, set him down!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at the ground now furious.

"Oh and if I decide to eat him?" Sesshomaru said blankly, highly amused though there was no trace of it.

Shippo started screaming at the top of his lungs, when he heard this tiny feet kicking at the air in vein. Waving his arms about he looked like he was attempting to fly.

Inuyasha looked at his brother darkly.

"You wouldn't dare!" he gritted out through clenched fangs.

"Oh wouldn't I little brother? Now tell me little brother just what you and this," He shook Shippo for emphasis. "Were discussing, that warranted a kiss."

Shippo had quited down by then becoming limp. His throat hurt from screaming so loudly. He stiffened when he saw his friend about to cave. Shaking his head no viscously he crossed his arms mouth don't tell!

Growling the older dog demon shook Shippo rougher then the first time. Suddenly he smirked and opened his mouth wide dangling the fox over it.

"OKAY OKAY!" Inuyasha screamed terrified, throwing Shippo an apologetic glance.

"Set him down, and I will tell you." He sighed in defeat.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru dropped the small kitsune, who landed on his ass.

Yelping Shippo stood up rubbing his rear end as he hid behind the hanyou.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his long silver tresses.

"Promise you won't go psycho…and please try to remember I didn't know what it meant before you explained everything to me, and I'm sure Shippo doesn't know exactly what it means either!" he asked uncertain of what his brother's reaction would be.

Sesshomaru started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He only arched his eyebrow again, glaring daggers at the two forms before him.

"W-well…." Inuyasha started stuttering, eyes lowering as his cheeks filled with blood.

"I ASKED INU TO BE MY MATE!" Shippo yelled, breaking from the stress he had been put under.

Time seemed to stop. Inuyasha was sure his brother could hear how hard his heart was beating.

Sesshomaru fought to keep his other half in control; he knew he couldn't allow it to take hold. It would kill the worthless kit, and rape his brother. This much he did know, they would both have to be punished.

"Inuyasha step away from the kit." He ordered voice low, crackling with ice.

Inuyasha frowned, uncertain on if he should move. One glance at his brother told him who was in control. He moved away a few feet throwing a guilty look over his brother.

Shippo had his eyes locked onto the powerful youkai before him, trembling he shrank back.

Sesshomaru disappeared within a blink of an eye. He reappeared with a boulder setting it down. Gracefully he sat now gesturing for the fox kit to come to him.

Scared out of his mind Shippo hesitantly made his way over to the powerful Daiyoukai. Grabbing his arm Sesshomaru tugged him over his knees and drew his hand back slamming it down on the fox kit's covered ass.

Shippo cried out, but by the fifth and final slap he was crying silently. Shoving him off of himself Sesshomaru beckoned for Inuyasha who shook his head, eyes pleading hands covering his ass.

Shippo picked himself up whimpering not daring to meet his friend's eyes.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru spoke quietly, his voice held no room for argument.

Inuyasha whined low in his throat as he sullenly made his way over to the stronger demon, ears laid flat. Reaching out a hand Sesshomaru tugged his younger sibling closer.

"Shippo keep your back turned." Satisfied with the slight nod the fox gave, he returned his attention back to his brother.

Inuyasha didn't even have time to glance at the other before his hakama were yanked down and he was being bent over. Sesshomaru gave a small sound of appreciation at the ass bared before him.

"**Hmm I wonder if it is as smooth as it looks…" **His youkai purred thought.

"**We shall see." **Was his only answer before the sound of hand meeting bare flesh filled the air.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip refusing to cry out. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, but for a brief second enjoying the smooth flesh under his palm. Bringing his hand back one last time he hit Inuyasha harder than he had the other 9 times.

Inuyasha winced and bit his tongue as he fought back a yelp, body trembling, and stiffening preparing itself for the next strike. Sesshomaru let his hand rest on the now tender flesh. He gently squeezed one of the apple red globes, earning himself a small groan of appreciation from the hanyou.

Shippo winced at the sound horrified when he heard his best friend groan. He wanted to yell at the dog demon to leave his friend alone, but didn't dare.

"**Sorry Inuyasha, but you're on your own…After all im just a scared little kid!" **He thought guiltily.

Inuyasha stood after his brother gave him permission quietly yanking up his pants. Sesshomaru watched his brother with greedy eyes.

"**I think that kit is in need of one more lesson…" ** His youkai taunted.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at this and called for Shippo to turn around. Doing as he was told the kit had no idea that what he was about to see would haunt his innocent mind for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha tried to take a breath to steady his nerves, but was prevented by Sesshomaru's lips closing over his open mouth.

"Mm-nn…" The Daiyoukai wasted no time in delving his tongue deep within the hanyous mouth. One arm wrapping about the younger males back pulling him closer.

He licked and tasted the other as if trying to consume his very soul. Their tongues entwined, slick with shared saliva, as the older dog demon dominated his little brother's mouth.

As their mouths met and pulled apart, finding new ways to fit together, some of their spit escaped and slid down Inuyasha's chin unnoticed. Inuyasha panted in the spaces between their shared kiss, gasping for air.

Sesshomaru released his dazed little brother, the corner of his lips twitching. Not only was he thoroughly pleased, but it seemed is sibling had quiet liked it as well.

"Let that be a lesson kit, I am the only one allowed to kiss the half-breed." Turning Sesshomaru didn't even wait for a response.

Inuyasha and Shippo shared a single glance of embarrassment before hurrying after the retreating figure ahead of them.

* * *

Kurama was stunned by what his frenemy had just revealed.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" he roared hands crashing down on his desk, unconcealed rage in his eyes.

Sesshomaru gave the fox a bored look. Hands behind his back as he made his way to the open window. He perched himself on the edge.

"As I said there is no need to concern yourself with the matter any longer. I have taken precautions so that the matter won't arise again." Sesshomaru spoke slowly so that even a toddler could understand.

"And what exactly did you do?" Kurama asked growling on the word what.

"I spanked them both, if you're so eager to know." Was the dismissive reply he got.

Kurama struggled to hold himself in check.

"You did what?" his voice shook, oh how badly he wanted to see Sesshomaru pay.

"Cool it fox, I took the method from you after all, correct me if I am wrong, but weren't you the one to start this mess?" Sesshomaru turned disdainful eyes on Kurama.

Flushing with remembrance the fox glowered, unable to say anything in response to that matter. Turning his back Kurama let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately we have other matter's to attend to, as much as I would like to delve into this…I think it's best you follow me." Kurama turned heading for the door.

"I don't think so, this is your investigation, we only remain to see the culprit caught and punished. The only reason we have remained, is so I can be sure this matter is resolved. I will not have my hanyou's life in danger, because you failed to do your job. I won't always be around in our home to make sure he is safe, if your assassin chooses to strike again." Sesshomaru was blunt and unyielding.

"Well lord high and mighty this just might involve someone from the house of Moon." Kurama stated through gritted fangs.

Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru stood following the fox.

*ten minutes later*

"Use that damned nose of yours and smell harder, the scent is faint but there are still some traces." An irate fox demon hissed.

Sesshomaru shot Kurama a poisonous look and sniffed the air harder. Suddenly a faint subtle scent hit him. Eyes growing wide, and shock betraying his face, he felt his heart stop beating.

"It can't be..." he whispered allowed.

* * *

Inuyasha had just finished bathing and was now brushing out his long hair, mind firmly planted on the kiss he and his elder brother had shared. Blushing his hand stilled when he heard the knock. Getting up with a sigh, he drifted over and opened the door.

A servant bowed.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked just a bit dreamily.

"Milord Sesshomaru has asked I take you to him immediately." The young woman before him replied as she lifted her head.

Inuyasha nodded, as his heart picked up speed at the thought of seeing the other so soon.

* 2 hours later*

"Are you sure, Ru-nii is all the way out here?" Asked a very doubtful dog demon.

"Of course my lord, it is of the utmost importance! Lord Sesshomaru has said it is no longer safe for you in the castle" The servant replied in a confident voice.

Inuyasha nodded looking about him in confusion, if his brother said it wasn't safe then it probably wasn't. His eyes grew wide in surprise as a clothed figure stepped into his line of vision.

* * *

"How can this be? For that woman's scent to be here…" Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fist, eyes starting to bleed.

Shaking his head Kurama was at a loss for words. He knew he could not ease the internal suffering the dog demon was going through, but perhaps he could placate the demon.

"Come my friend let us think of a plan after Supper, and seeing Inuyasha to bed." Kurama said soothingly.

Sesshomaru stiffened, how could he have forgotten his most precious brother, who would be so vulnerable to that woman's attack?

"Yes let us have a drink first." Sesshomaru went to the fox's cabinet and pulled out two glasses while he grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Sesshomaru?" The fox demon asked confused

"I don't want him to see me like this" The dog demon admitted, heart clenching.

Nodding in understanding Kurama poured the liquor out in a healthy dose.

"Then let us drink, and be merry for his sake." He murmured quietly.

Nodding his head in appreciation Sesshomaru grabbed the glass, and tossed it back, enjoying the feeling of the amber liquid burning his throat. Kurama did the same, before the both set the glasses down and headed to Inuyasha's room.

* * *

An: Okay guy's I hope you liked this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I can't seem to help myself lol. I do have some news. Due to personal issues my beta can no longer beta for me, or be my ff wife, and I would have updated yesterday but my laptop cord got gnawed to pieces by my husky T_T I was lucky I was able to get another one…

clio1111: What the hell? Everyone wants Inu as mate? I think it's time for Sessh to discuss the bees and flowers with Inu. and why has Sessh not return to his own castle already? He is the only relative of Inu, so he is his legal guardian. Just send that pedophile fox to hell already. Also, what the hell is with that promiscuous Shippo?! Sesshy should beat that boy straight. Hope 4 more soon.

My response: LOL I really enjoyed your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's dedicated to you and Peya Luna! And please do keep reviewing it makes me smile!

Guest: I DID NOT see that coming! Shippo too?! OOOO, the big, bad fox and dog are going to have a field day!

Please update soon!

P.S. I hope you end up doing your Psy/Inuyasha cosplay idea! I would TOTALLY want to see that!

My response: Hee-hee I hope I did not disappoint you with this chapter! As far as the psy idea I'm already calling in favors! Won't be done for a while but I WILL DO IT! Please keep reviewing!

Peya Luna : well ye, kura isnt dumb per se, but compared to sess...oh well, well see. right now im more worried for shippo, granted he has little more knowledge than inu about what being mates means and im sure its just puppy-love anyway, but im not sure if this will placate a certain over possessive inu daiyoukai ;-) though for once he better explain to them, especially to inuyasha, that being mates is something serious and that theyre WAY too young for such stuff yet anyway instead of going all red eyed and murderous...or hell frighten inu.

also, im really curious who is behind the attack - i mean, who can orchestrate an attack in a foreighn palace under the nose of the lord of said palace? moreover, who would go to all that trouble to off one little hanyou? heck, who even knows that inu is at kuras palace?!

My response: My dear there are evil forces at hand, very evil! And I just love reading your reviews, helps keep me going! This Chapter is dedicated to you and clio1111 I loved your reviews so much! I hoped Sesshomaru gave a acceptable answer as to why they hadn't left yet! Please keep reviewing!

LaceLoveLeather : someone needs to spank shippos little ass! for real! I mean how dare he kiss inu inu puppy he belongs to sesshomaru stupid little fox I hope sesshy tears him into pieces! when do you plan on updating because it needs to be soon and I do mean real soon or I am going to pitch a fit!

My response: It seems as if you were in my head when I thought of this chapter. Please don't "pitch a fit" Im doing the best that I can, I understand that you are eager for me, but if I overwork myself and don't keep myself paced, I could possibly wind up ruining the story…

cutepuppy21: Oh dear God sessh don't be to ruff please

My response: Heehee I hoped you liked this chapter, I don't think it was too bad on the fox kit. Could have been a lot worse, but now shippo knows that inu is deff off limits. Please keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 11

On to the next chapter! Btw I feel the need to skip around time in this chapter I'm sure you will all see why.

Continuation…..

* * *

Bowing low the figure stood and threw back his hood.

"Young prince, my name is Ryukotsusei, Dragon Lord of the South." The dragon youkai gave a toothy grin.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking over this so called ""Ryukotsusei"". Remaining silent the hanyou circled the figure looking him up and down with critical eyes.

With flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail, glittering ice blue orbs and pale skin the demon was quite a sight. He was tall, towering over the half-breed, and then some.

"**Incredible he radiates no fear, and it is as if he is looking for a weakness! What an intelligent boy. Yes I was right in coming after the half-breed." **Ryukotsusei thought to himself, eyes lit with mischief.

"Tell me, young one do I meet your expectations?" The dragon asked lips turning up at the edge.

Flushing Inuyasha looked up at the male, and then cast his eyes downwards.

"I thought I was supposed to be meeting Sesshomaru-nii?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in Sesshomaru fashion.

Chuckling Ryukotsusei let his hand land on the boy's pale moonlit hair, ruffling it gently. Inuyasha took two steps back staring coldly at the older male.

"I would thank you not to touch me! Now if you would be so kind to answer my question!" Sarcasm dripped like honey from the half-breed's lips.

"Certainly young Prince! I can tell that you are most impatient, to get to the bottom of things. As I said I am the Dragon Lord of the South, and you're soon to be…" Tilting his head the dragon's features become marred with a frown.

"Soon to be….Well needless to say you will be with me." Ryukotsusei smiled brightly at the youth.

Ears laying back Inuyasha snarled, holding up a clawed hand that glinted in the moon light, showing off razor sharp claws.

"I don't think so!" He all but hissed slowly backing away.

"Come now youngling, you must come with me if you wish to live. I am only trying to save you from your own demise." Feigning sorrow the demon lord let his shoulder's sag.

"Explain." Was the hanyou's only reply.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this…, but why do you think Sesshomaru has warmed up to you suddenly? Wasn't he out to kill you? After all you were nothing but a stain on your father's bloodlines. Those are his words, are they not? Or would your poor mother lie to you?" Moving closer the dragon dropped to his knee, hands going to rest on the younger males trembling limbs.

Inuyasha felt his heart crumble into tiny pieces, as images flashed through his mind.

"**Mother…you warned me…NO! It can't be true! IT JUST CAN'T!" **Chaos ensued inside the boy's heart and mind.

Tears filled unseeing eyes, making them shine like the sun. Ryukotsusei knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. Just a little more and he would make his escape with the child.

"Inuyasha, I only wish to protect you, won't you please come with me? Allow me to teach you? I will keep you safe from that monster!" Pleading now the youkai knew he had to make himself look good.

Tear's now streamed down the boy's face. Letting a clawed finger gently swipe away the salty droplets, the demon pulled the boy down and into his embrace.

"I don't believe it…Nii-chan has been the best big brother ever, and all those things he said and done…" Shaking his head in denial the boy clenched his fist, beginning to pummel the powerful youkai's chest.

Grasping the hanyou's fist the dragon shook the boy slightly.

"Believe it! I would not have intervened if it was not necessary! He would have poisoned you this very night, when I heard of his plan, and how he had been using your feelings…I knew I couldn't, mustn't allow him to do such awful things!" Begging the dragon willed the boy to believe him.

Shaking his head, the puppy knew the being before him had no reason to lie. All the stories were true…Sesshomaru really did still hate him, if not then where was he? Tears once again cascaded down the boy's face; he no longer had the will to care.

"I can't stop the rain, but I can stop the tears. Will you allow me my precious treasure?" The demon asked gently sugar coating his words.

Inuyasha felt numbed, betrayal raced through his blood thick and strong. Nodding his head the boy whispered four small magical words.

"I…hate…you…Sesshomaru." He looked up fiery golden orbs meeting the ice blue of the creature before.

"Then shall we go?" Ryukotsusei stood holding out a hand.

Inuyasha took laid his own clawed hand in it. Nodding his head yes, he glanced back the way he had come.

Neither noticed when the ""servant"" turned and disappeared, as her appearance changed…

"**Excellent! Everything has gone according to plan. Sesshomaru now you shall know only pain." **Smirking Ryukotsusei tugged the boy close as he turned into a purple ball of light, whisking the hanyou away in the dead of night.

* * *

Rain, and wind started to pound upon the castle. Mother Nature was crying for her lost son, there was nothing she could do. The other god's had forbidden her to interfere in the hanyou's fate until he was of age, it was as if they watched a play.

She watched as her beloved son was stolen away, her pain increased. The wind's howled in rage, the flowers hung their head in shame, lightening crashed from the sky, cleaving trees in two. Ominous clouds brewed covering the world in darkness.

* * *

Hiccupping the two youkai made their way to an empty room. Giggling in a drunken stupor they leaned against the wall panting trying to regain their composure.

"SSSHHHHH" Kurama said placing a finger on the other's lips.

"Do ya, heared that?" He asked beginning to giggle in a hysterical fit.

Shoving the finger on his mouth away The dog daiyoukai whistled low.

"Wonders who pisfedd off mommy wature?" He chuckled back, warmth spreading through his chest.

Shrugging Kurama now as serious as he could be opened Inuyasha's door. Sesshomaru pushed his way in looking about the empty, desolate room. Confusion swept across their faces. Where was Inuyasha?

"We are in the right room are we not?" Sesshomaru asked starting to sober up, frowning.

Nodding Kurama started to search the area.

"HM maybe he went to play with the kit?" He replied looking over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru let loose a snarl at that idea.

"We shall see! Little brother won't be able to sit for a week, if he dared…"

"Oh hush up! Our puppy is still a child…Let us go and search for him!" Kurama scolded rolling his eyes, the sake still muddling his brain somewhat.

*3 hours later*

Two sober and very furious Demons frantically searched the whole entire castle and grounds, having already questioned all the servants.

Continuing their search, they made their way to the forest. It still rained, washing away all hope of catching the hanyou's scent. Scouting the whole entire area they found no trace of their beloved little puppy.

Both Kurama, and Sesshomaru threw their heads back howling there pain to the night sky. They would never stop searching!

*Three months later*

Pounding his fist on the oak desk in front of him, it cracked into two.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Sesshomaru roared eyes bleeding.

Straightening her Kimono's ruffled edge's Tskimura raised a brow. Noting the damage done to her desk she clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Sesshomaru, you are not a barbarian, as to who you talk of I have no clue." She examined her nails disdainfully.

"You know exactly who I speak of DO NOT play mind games with me, bitch." Seething, he started to pace

"SESSHOMARU! How dare you use such foul language in the presence of your mother!" Tskimura scolded fiercely narrowing her eyes.

Growling Sesshomaru shot forward wrapping his hands around his ""mother's"" slender neck squeezing the air from her.

"Tell me where he is" Sesshomaru grated out, showing his fangs.

Loosening his hold he let the lady fall back into her seat.

"So you finally have someone to protect." Tskimura smiled bitterly, turning her head, "Listen well Sesshomaru, I may have hated your father, but know this…I would never harm a child." Truth rang in her silken voice.

"Don't lie to this Sesshomaru! I smelt your scent at the fox's castle!" Sesshomaru was confused; he knew his mother was not lying by her scent…

Sighing Tskimura shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, my little killing perfection. You know I do not lie, that is all I will say on this matter. Beside's the fact that it could not have been my scent, I have not left my castle in decades." She met her son's eyes with a fierce gaze of her own.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away. His mother's voice stopped him as she gave him some final advice.

"If he is meant to be yours he will come back."

With a nod of his head Sesshomaru left the castle in the sky, going back to the forest where it had all began.

* * *

*50 years have passed*

Bolting up in his bed shaking Inuyasha shuddered. Laying his head on his knees he closed his eyes. He was cursed to dream the same dreams over and over again. If it wasn't of Sesshomaru or Kurama, the tortue he had been exposed to haunted him.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose sighing, as the smell of his sweat hit him. Standing he lit some small oil lamps, bare chested he padded his way over to his mirror, eyeing himself. Long white lines covered his stomach, interweaving making markings of roses, and thorns like a tattoo.

Blinking he rubbed at his eyes.

"**Just another 146 years left until Ryukotsusei-sama present's me at my coming of age ceremony**" The hanyou thought sullenly as a clawed finger traced his scars.

Turning his back to the image, he left his room going in search for the palace healer, in need of a sleeping draught.

* * *

*A 142 years have passed*

Sesshomaru sat with Kurama, who was trying to cheer his friend up in vain.

"Come now Sesshomaru, we will find him, the western lands are huge!" Kurama poured Sesshomaru another cup of sake.

"Sesshomaru I have had a vision!" A sweetened voice cried out as doors were flung open.

"Mother?" Said demon asked coldly.

"HE IS ALIVE!" Tskimura could not contain herself any longer, she watched as her sons eyes lit up with hope.

"WHERE?!" he shouted standing so fast that he knocked over the table in his haste.

"That I do not know, but you will meet soon! The gods have foretold it!" She glided towards her the dog demon taking his hands in her own.

Kurama snorted, glowering at the beautiful woman.

"As if we should trust you?" he snarled taking a swig directly from the sake bottle itself.

Sesshomaru pulled away agitation beginning to make itself known.

"That is enough, while I may not accept my mother's past decisions, dare she lie about such things, I would have her head!" Fangs snapping together he turned his head mind racing with the possibility of seeing the hanyou once again.

* * *

*4 years have passed*

Inuyasha took a deep breath steady his nerves, as he was being prepared by servants.

"OH Milord looks like a beautiful flower!" Servant A gushed, as she fixed up the hanyou's hair, tying it back with a red ribbon.

"Aye he does, doesn't my, oh my how the time has flown!" Another added as she applied the rogue to his already pink lips, making them bloody red.

"My lord is sure to find a mate at tonight's ceremony!" The same servant squealed.

Inuyasha blushed brightly, looking at himself in the mirror, as the servants moved away. He was stunned, he was dressed in a red attire, outline in black. Grinning he slid his ceremonial sword into the black obi tied about his waist.

Making his way through the winding corridors he found himself standing in front of the stage, no one graced the audience just yet, but he knew there would be plenty. He wondered absently if Sesshomaru would be there.

* * *

"Sesshomaru did you get the same invitation that I did?" Kurama asked storming into the youkai lord's office.

Looking up Sesshomaru raised a brow quizzically for the past four years he had been having everything redone, in hope that it would be soon when, he could take his mate back home as he should have done in the very beginning.

"Invitation?" he asked smoothly face blank.

"Yes the one from Ryukotsusei, the coming of age ceremony." Kurama slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Kurama that is nonsense! That old dragon has no hei…." Sesshomaru stood rage radiated from him.

Giving Sesshomaru a knowing look Kurama nodded his head.

"Let's go get our puppy back!"

* * *

An: Hello everyone I hope this chapter was suitable I just got done writing the whole thing so if there are any mistakes forgive me please, it has been a very awful weekend for me. *Shudders* anyways…I do so hope that you all like this chapter! I hope everyone is doing well, and had a great weekend! I can't wait to read your reviews for it!

Peya Luna: well, sess for once kept his cool...ok, almost...and showed inu and shippo the difference between their play-kissing and a REAL kiss - i wonder what kura would say if he knew what came after the spanking *evil grin* right now though im more concerned/curious about the scheming ones...lets see: two ladies, one lord who is a serpent and has the hots for inu but would like to kill sess and kura - something the ladies are adamantly against, each of them is protective of one of the guys, so...wanna-be mates trying to get ridd off the competition? could be, though in sess case...a member of the house of the moon aka his family-clan, so it could also be his mom! she certainly wouldnt want her pride and joy to mate a halfbreed let alone the brat of the human her mate left her for. well, considdering that poor inu just walked into a trap i guess were about to see - now if only sess and kura cut their drinking binge short and realise that inu is missing...and why didnt they warn him that theres still someone after him aka to be on his guard and suspiscious of the servants?!

My response: They didn't want Inuyasha to worry Hence the training! But I do so hope this chapter sent you for a ride! Please keep reviewing! I love to read your reviews!

clio1111: That Sesshy is such a naughty dog - he spanked the kids and got to enjoy Inu's behind and puppy lips! As for Inu - seriously?! someone just say that they come from Sesshy and u just follow!? Like, what the hell! Now Sesshy and his frienemy, the Pedo-fox, have to go to the puppy-rescue of Inu. And lastly, who r these smelly villains? Can't wait 2 find out!

My response: I bet you didn't see this chapter coming eh? Lol I hope you enjoyed it though! Please keep reviewing! It's like music to my eyes?

Ironrose2018: Poor shippo and inuyasha. that was a good chapter.

My response: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Please keep reviewing!

Guest: I can almost hear that suspenseful music that plays before shark attacks. They are going to be LIVID!

My response: LOL I LOVED THIS! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again.

So I have a question to my reviewers! What has been your favorite part in the story so far? Don't forget to review and let me know! I'm really interested in all of your opinions and any feedback is good feedback!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys crescendo here! Without further ado here is the next chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Ryukotsusei called out quietly.

"**Why don't you just admit it half-breed?" **Inuyasha's youkai purred deep inside his head.

"**Because I hate him." ** He the hanyou replied, a ghost of a smile sweeping across his features.

"**Liar, you miss him. Remember I am you and you are me. One in the same." **The beast taunted silkily.

"Inuyasha?" Ryukotsusei called out again, raising a brow at the boys continued silence.

"**What's your point? It's not like he could love someone like us anyways! He would have killed us if we had stayed! Or have you forgotten you uttered no words in his defense back then!" **Inuyasha snapped back.

"**Pray tell me why you sent the invitations? If you hated him you wouldn't want him to have anything to do with our special day." **A smug inu youkai purred.

Ryukotsusei frowned, tiring of the boy's refusal to answer. Placing a hand on the hanyou's shoulder he spun him around. Inuyasha flinched mentally, as he blinked repeatedly, eyes finally focusing on the dragon.

"Ryukotsusei-sama?" he asked tilting his head sending his puppy ears twitching.

The dragon said nothing only looking the male up and down with a critical eye, a frown marring his features.

"Is something the matter?" The inu hanyou asked again.

"Yes, you need to go change. You shall be performing outside, I have already alerted the servants, I wish for you to show them that." He turned to walk away.

Paling Inuyasha shook his head.

"**Well fuck me! What if we miss up?! We just learned this shit!" **He fumed silently.

"**We will be fine; we have been practicing non-stop have we not? Besides even though he didn't imply what would happen should we fail…we both know the consequences. Not that we don't deserve to show off some, I mean really someone has to teach those stuffy old farts that hanyou's are valuable as well!" ** His youkai replied over confidently.

* * *

Sesshomaru shoved through the crowds of lords, and ladies. He could scent his baby brother and it was making him wild on the inside. A hand yanked him back, growling Sesshomaru turned to see who would dare touch him.

"Sesshomaru be calm, all in due time this must be a big day for Inuyasha. We need to show our respect before we confront that dragon, and our little brother." Kurama spoke softly pleading with his eyes.

Gritting his teeth the Taiyoukai forced himself to relax, the fox was right it wouldn't do to mess up one of the most important events in a youkai's life. Both youkai gave a slight nod of their heads making their way to the front row. Gracefully they seated themselves awaiting the hanyou's performance.

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath trying to still his nerves. He hated what Ryukotsusei was making him wear. Closing his eyes he tried to shake the feeling of nostalgia that seemed to creep over him.

"It's time." Boomed the dragon's voice placing his hand on the boy's shoulder,and giving him a small push towards the stage.

The audience had taken their seats, and some gasped. Standing before them wearing a shatsu of blood red that bared a scared mid drift, with skin tight sode, and a black cape was a stunning half-breed. Inuyasha's hair had remained as it was earlier, his hakama were still a bit baggy with two black leather belts, hanging around his hips holding them up.

"Perfection!"

"What a beautiful creature!"

"Ryukotsusei that old devil! Keeping such an exotic beauty to himself!"

Sesshomaru heard nothing; he had eyes only for his little brother. His demon purred at the sight, wanting nothing more than to take what was rightfully his.

*Music starts*

Inuyasha started to dance. He started by moving forward gracefully, he turned about suddenly beginning to twirl. Faster he moved around the stage jumping in the air…

By the end of the dance, he had one knee bent, head bowed.

Before anyone could move Ryukotsusei was on stage. Looking over the audience his eyes narrowed upon meeting Sesshomaru's. In return the Taiyoukai bared his fangs silently in warning. Clearing his throat the dragon drew all attention to himself.

"If you will all stand, my HEIR, will demonstrate, his true power. I am proud to announce that our young prince has mastered something that no hanyou has ever been able to master." Taking a step back the dragon glided to the edge of the stage.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before throwing his head back and howling. The cry rang throughout the still air. Body shaking he doubled over. Purple stripes appeared; Golden eyes bled red, with ice blue iris's. Had anyone blinked they would have missed the sudden transformation from hanyou to beast. Standing before them stood an almost pure white inu youkai.

Gasp could be heard, though he was a bit smaller than average youkai he stood proud his tail swished, the only discoloration on his furred body was around his stomach, were his scar's should be. They appeared in red.

Chuckling to himself Ryukotsusei took center stage once again.

"My adopted son, has finally ascended into his maturity! We thank you for graciously attending his coming of age ceremony; if you would please go to the dining hall we will join you shortly." Bowing at the waist the dragon turned his back walking towards, the towering inu youkai.

Sesshomaru, and Kurama stayed behind. When all the lords and ladies had entered the castle the approached the stage.

* * *

Inuyasha willed himself to transform back. It hurt has his bones popped back into place. He felt himself relaxing until an all too familiar scent hit him. He couldn't believe it. Standing before him was his brother.

"Ru-nii…" He whispered shocked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Inuyasha, remove yourself from the dragon's side." Sesshomaru hissed unsheathing Tokijin.

Laughing Ryukotsusei eyed the Taiyoukai's with amusement.

"Do you mean, to kill my heir, Lord of the west?" He asked mockingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha looked back and forth, anger beginning to hit him like a tidal wave. Growling he placed himself in front of his adopted father protectively.

"You would side, with the one who stole you away?" Sesshomaru hissed eyes starting to bleed again.

"My father never stole me; he was brave and just in taking me away, before you killed me." Inuyasha barked back.

Kurama shook his head confused, and then it hit him.

"Koinu, please listen to us, we never meant you any harm!" He took two steps forward, trying to ease the hanyou's tension.

"You should listen to the fox; Inuyasha for what he says is true." The dragon placed a clawed hand on the younger male's shoulder.

Snarling Sesshomaru could wait no longer. He lept forward as the eldest of the males surged towards him. Both meet in the middle, blades clashing before leaping back.

"Is that your best? You disappoint me. Come now Sesshomaru don't bore me to death!" Ryukotsusei laughed heartily.

Sesshomaru only gave the dragon a cold stare that spoke volumes. Suddenly he appeared behind the dragon stabbing through his back, and out his stomach, as his poison filled the dragon's bloodstream. Gasping the dragon fell to his knee's gurgling on his blood.

Snapping out of his trance Inuyasha was beside the dragon in an instant arms wrapped about both wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

"FATHER!" he cried tear's streaking down his face.

"That man is not worthy of such a title little brother. Sesshomaru sneered icily.

Looking up Inuyasha shook his head.

"Even if it is true, and you meant me no harm, he still raised me!" Cradling the now lifeless head of demon he began to sob.

"Sesshomaru…" Kurama whispered looking back and forth from the hanyou to the full inu youkai.

Glaring daggers of ice, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. It pulsed, closing, and opening his eyes, the Taiyoukai saw the imps chaining the dragon's soul. Cutting them in half, he sheathed his sword, as the demon took a breath of air.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt his father move. Looking up there was awe and adoration in his eyes, it was as if he was the young pup he used to be.

"Thank you" The hanyou whispered bowing his head.

* * *

As the festivities continue four solemn pair of youkai sat in a library.

Inuyasha remained silent digesting the information that had been feed to him. He just couldn't believe it; he almost wanted to believe it was a lie.

"What happens now?" he asked quietly triangular ears laying low in his hair.

"That my son is up to you, though Sesshomaru bested me once, I felt I owed him at least that much." The serpent sighed running a clawed hand across his face.

"Why even tell me this now?" Inuyasha asked eyes wide with hurt.

"I did not think that you would ever find out. I had planned to tell you on my death bed. I will not lie, I wanted to cause Sesshomaru pain, I had planned on using you…for that I am sorry. However I will not apologizing for taking you as my kit. I would change nothing." The youkai stated proudly, eyes glowing with pride.

Sesshomaru seethed on the inside,but he did not want to discuss things any father then need be in the presence of the other two Taiyoukai. Standing he walked over the inu hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you will lead me to your room immediately." His authority was clear.

Inuyasha looked from his father to his brother, nodding he stood and swept out the room. Kurama whistled low as both brother's excited.

"You do release, that your still not out of the clearing yet?" He asked the other male.

"I am no fool, though it has taken me many years to realize my mistakes, it would not have been possible without my son. As I said before I wouldn't change anything, neither do I harbor any regrets" Was the only reply.

* * *

Upon entering the spacious room Inuyasha closed the door, turning as a hand shot forward slamming him into the wall.

"You dare to leave with that old disorientated fool, of your own violation no doubt instead of trusting in me?" His voice with thick with emotion.

Inuyasha clawed at the hand wrapped so tightly about his throat, panic making his heart race. Sesshomaru increased his grip as he hauled his little brother over to the bed, shoving him down upon the silk sheets.

"I have spent my days searching for you since your disappearance! You little traitor!" he straddled the stunned boy fangs lengthing.

Inuyasha felt shame for ever doubting his brother, the dominance rolling off the Taiyoukai made it hard to think. His youkai was begging for what he knew not. Whining low he arched his hips trying to rub against his brother.

"It seems not only did our father's enemy take you from me, but he also taught you how to react like a good little whore!" Sesshomaru sneered anger fueling his heart.

Inuyasha snarled at the cruel words his elder brother hurled at him, but oh how he needed him. Hating himself Inuyasha closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side.

"Please" He whimpered quietly.

((PAINFUL LEMON SCENE! I REPEAT PAINFUL LEMON SCENE! It will be short this time))

That was all the incentive Sesshomaru needed. He made short work of both of their clothes. Growling fiercely he used his momoko to hold the half-breed's hands above his head, sneering he gazed at his baby brother.

"Well well aren't you just delectable baby brother, tell me how many have tasted your sweet nectar?" The Taiyoukai continued to taunt.

Tear's welled up in the boy's eyes but he refused to cry gritting his teeth, he shivered as icey hands skimmed up, and down his bare thighs.

"F-Fuck you Sess-" The hanyou screamed as he was suddenly penetrated by something thick and long.

Driving himself to the hilt the demon, gave no time for the body beneath him to adjust. He pulled back slamming himself back in to the tight hot orifice waiting for him.

"Well aren't you just a tight fuck" he panted as he shoved back in forcefully.

Inuyasha arched his back staring up with unseeing eyes, as his virginity was being taken. Soundless screams tore from his throat.

Smirking Sesshomaru yanked the hanyou's legs wider, to give him more angle and ease of access.

"Filthy half-breed! Tell me just how many men have you lured into your bed? Disgraceful whore!" He spat out angrily.

Inuyasha could only pray that his brother would be done soon, blood leaked from his ass. He felt so dirty, and worthless.

Seeing the pain the hanyou was in gave Sesshomaru more pleasure then ever knew. Backhanding the boy across the face he laughed darkly.

"Why don't you scream you worthless piece of trash. Doesn't matter no one will come!" He surged his hips up once more.

Letting out a cry he felt his cock begin to twitch and thicken. Letting out a small groan he rammed his cock as far as it would go up the hanyou's ass letting out thick ropes of cum.

* * *

Kurama was taking a stroll outside, when Sesshomaru found him. Wrinkling his nose, he was just about to ask where Inuyasha was when the smell of sex and blood hit him.

"Let us be gone from this place." Was the only explanation he received to his questioning look.

Knowing better than to ask Kurama nodded.

Little did Sesshomaru know, the what the consequences of his actions would be.

* * *

Inuyasha sat huddled on his bed, shaking with quiet sobs. Rocking himself back, and forth he hicced sniffling pitifully. He wanted to die, how could his brother do this to him? He felt as if his heart was breaking in two.

Sesshomaru's face as he raped him replayed over and over in his mind. All those hurtful words, and the beating that had took place afterwards. Screaming his fear and rage the hanyou started to hit himself repeatedly.

"**Worthless piece of trash! That's what we are! We knew it was too good to be true, to think that he could forgive us" **He chanted over and over again.

* * *

Hey guys crescendo here! I am truly sorry about this chapter! I had a very difficult time writing it. I am sorry if there are any misspellings and such. I hope you guys can forgive me! Feedback anyone?

clio1111:

Wow, now this chappie surprised me even more. I mean, really? The dragon? Where The Hell did that bastard came from? Inu your naiveté really surprised me, you just left with a stranger and didn't give my Sesshy the chance to defend himself! UHHH, I'm so angry, if I could I would totally pull on your cute puppy ears! Can't wait 4 next update!

PS. Why is the fox still after Sesshy's puppy?! I do NOT want a threesome here!

My response: I really enjoy reading your reviews! I must admit I am feeling numb right about right now, I couldn't believe how this chapter played out once I began writing it. Please keep reviewing!

Peya Luna: what the ever-loving f#?! *hem* ok, i definitely didnt saw that coming...though kudos to sess mom, she managed to get ridd off inu while still being able to honestly say that she didnt kill him. I bet ryo only did it to get inu in his clutches as HIS mate...finding a mate at the ceremony my a#! as if he would leave inu a true choice - after all the years that dragon has tortured and washed inus brain the stupid ceremony is just to rubb it in to sess and everyone else. and seriously, how strong can their bond be after all the lies that monster whispered into inus ears? i fear the worst - and hope youll update soon before this story is giving me a stomach ulcer...im already biting my nails as it is.

My response: Please don't get a stomach ulcer those things are quiet painful! This chapter kinda broke me ya know? But I will be updating it fairly soon. I don't like to keep you guys waiting for long periods of time! Please keep reviewing.

reen212000 chapter 9:

This is turning out to be a delightful story. I'm looking forward to reading the other completed chapters. Nice work!

My respone: Thank you very much! I do so hope that you are enjoying the story! I try to update fairly quickly so please keep reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 13

Continuation…..

* * *

*Hours later*

Inuyasha slowly lifted himself off the bed, his whole body hurt. Making his way to his to his private bath, wrapped in nothing but his blanket, he stepped into the warm water. Still clutching said blanket he moved to the deep end sinking down.

Closing his eyes, tears silently coursed down ashen cheeks. Numbly he finally released his hold on the coverlet, reaching for the bathing soap. He felt so filthy. Shivering he began scrubbing at his skin vigorously.

"**Damn it I can still feel that bastard on me! **He thought fiercely, still scrubbing as hard as he could.

Lifting his head deep from the recess of their shared mind his youkai came forth.

"**SSSHHH let me handle everything, I can make all the pain go away for alittle while, I will take the brunt of it all." **Nudging his head against his humanoid brother, the youkai went to the forefront.

"**NO!" **Inuyasha cried out.

Looking at his twin the dog cocked his head, confused.

"**This is my burden to bear…I deserved every bit of it. It's kind like poetic justice ya know?" **The hanyou thought, sadly.

"**I am part of you, I did not feel what you had to endure…you locked me away, protected me…Now it's my turn to protect us, as a whole.." **His youkai growled his displeasure.

"**No…I might need you to take over later,I beg you to lock yourself away, I no longer have the strength…Some part of us must retain our innocence…" **Inuyasha pleaded silently.

Uncertain of what to do, the beast finally gave in. Without another word he padded all the way back to his special cavern sealing himself away from all emotion.

Sighing with relief Inuyasha removed himself from the bath. Not even bothering to dry himself he made his way back to his room going to sit at his vanity table, he opened a drawer. Hidden beneath laid a dagger which he took out.

Shaking Inuyasha held out his left arm, staring at the smooth skin. With a bitter laugh, he raised the dagger and slit his wrist repeatedly. His lips turned up as he watched the blood ooze from the jagged edges of the cuts.

When he was satisfied, he cleaned the dagger on a piece of discarded cloth. Replacing it in his hidden drawer, he stood and blew out the oil lamps, before turning in for the night.

* * *

Mother Nature watched in horror as her beloved son was raped, and beaten. Anger, and sorrow consumed her heart.

"**Just wait, Sesshomaru Lord of the west, you will pay for the torment you have caused my son" **The Immortal's eyes narrowed.

"And, pray tell me just where you are going? Hahanaru shizen, You know you still bound to these plains, until the all the god's agree to set you free."

(Hahanaru shizen = Mother Nature)

"Kawa no megami…My punishment was to be lifted, when my hanyou turned of age." Stopping the her spell Mother Nature gave the River Goddess a cold look.

(Kawa no megami = River Goddess)

Smirking the River Goddess gave a light laugh.

"We just don't want you to make, that poor boys life any more unbearable…" The Deity then turned and dissolved into mist.

Screaming her rage Mother Nature, magicked herself in front of the council.

* * *

"Sesshomaru now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kurama said furious as he slammed his hand down on a desk.

Sesshomaru said nothing to the fox, only pouring himself a cup of sake. He downed it, closing his eyes. His mind was still consumed anger.

"Sesshomaru! God's be damned! What the hell did you do!" Kurama roared as he stalked over.

Yanking the cup out of the Taiyoukai's hands he flung it, just after Sesshomaru had poured another cup full. Shattering against the pristine wall, the clear liquid ran down in rivulets. Sesshomaru only turned away, pulling out another cup.

Twitching Kurama pulled his hand back smaking his god brother upside the head. Sesshomaru's head bowed,and growls consumed him.

"About damn time I got a fucking reaction from you!" Kurama snarled.

Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard the word fucking come out of the fox's mouth. Kurama noticed the way the Dog demon had instantly went rigid.

"Please tell me you didn't…" He whispered in horror, eyes filling with despair.

Kurama backed away has the demon said nothing. His heart felt like it was gripped by icey hands.

"Sessh please tell me, I'm mistaken."

Still Sesshomaru said nothing, he didn't even turn towards the fox.

"By the god's Sesshomaru, he has just reached MATURITY!" Kurama yelled the last words rage boiling over.

Grabbing the Dog demon, and spinning him around he pulled back a fisted claw and punched the Taiyoukai in the mouth.

Sesshomaru lost it then, so lost in his own mind he unknowingly retaliated attacking the fox.

* * *

*Four months later*

Inuyasha sat in his adopted father's study, head hung low he traced claws over his now scared arms. The first time he had cut had opened up a new life for him. No longer was he the warm vivacious hanyou that he used to be.

He was a shell of his former being. He never ate more than a few bites, and he found new ways to hurt himself daily, along with his nightly ritual with the hidden blade. Servants didn't dare, get within 5 feet of space of him, for fear he would snap.

Even the dragon, had learned that his son would no longer allow his comforting touches.

"Father…" Inuyasha whispered aloud.

*Flash back*

"My son, I beg of you, talk to me, tell me what ails you." Ryukotsusei begged to no avail.

Sitting in front of his father's desk, Inuyasha refused to say a word.

"Does this have something to do with Sesshomaru?" The serpent hissed, ice blue eyes becoming thin slits.

Yawning Inuyasha shook his head mutely.

"Then what? Has someone disrespected you? Forced themselves upon you?" Grasping at straws Ryukotsusei bowed his head raking a hand through his hair.

The dragon youkai missed how the hanyou flinched at his words. Masking his emotions Inuyasha stood.

"Of course not father. I just have not been feeling so well." His reply was soft, and tender.

"A healer then!" The Taidouyaki shot up.

Giving a small chuckle Inuyasha pushed the dragon back down in his seat. Smiling lightly he patted the flaming red crown.

"There is no need for one. Calm yourself father, it is only worry. If you haven't realized I am a hanyou…Not many would wish to mate with me." He spoke soothingly trying to throw the older male of track.

"Nonsense! Whoever you have your eye on, should consider themselves lucky! Not only are you talented, and powerful, But you my son shall be the next Lord of the South! Not to mention, as I hear it, you are an exotic beauty." Beaming the Demon lord relaxed.

Giving a forced chuckle in response the hanyou, bowed his head.

*End flash back*

Shaking his head Inuyasha gave the smallest of whimper's hand going to cover his stomach protectively. For the last month he had been nauseous, and always felt weak. Having just been to the healer's earlier he now knew why.

"**It is still so hard to accept…We are with child…" **His youkai mused rubbing his head against his twins thigh comfortingly.

Inuyasha chose not to respond, he only wished his father would hurry back soon. Until his return, he was the lord of the castle, in charge of all.

*Two weeks later*

Inuyasha once again sat in the luxurious study, rubbing his small baby bump humming a lullaby. Lifting his head he growled as the scent of a terrified guard neared. He sat his hands on the desk, no one but the healer knew of his pregnancy and he was sworn to secrecy. No one would be told until he had a chance to talk to his father.

"Enter" His voice rang out strong and clear.

The guard pushed the doors open with trembling hands. Bowing low he lifted his head, urgency written all over his features.

"Mi'lord we are being attacked at the West border! They are too many for us to handle, we fear they will be heading for the castle! We will hold them back for as long as we can you must flee!" The guard spoke up voice still quavering.

Inuyasha straightened golden eyes narrowing.

"I will not abandon my people! I will fight! Rally our troops here! I want all of the nearest villages townspeople ushered into the castle. Take the troops and protect them with your lives!" He stood making his way to the window.

Leaving a stunned soldier behind the hanyou, jumped to the ground racing to the walls and jumping over them mid change he landed as a beast. Running as fast as he could within two hour's he came upon the scene of spider youkai attacking his own soldiers.

With a war cry the Inu youkai, jumped into the fray, biting spiders in half, and slashing down enemies. The fight went on for hours. His troops were slowly gaining the upper hand with his added strength. The hanyou was covered from head to paws in gore and blood.

Inuyasha felt no pain, as he was attacked by numerous enemies; he never felt the blade's cutting deep into flesh, or the biting of the fangs. He moved as if he were under some sort of spell. At all cost he would protect his people.

"Mi'Lord!" One of his soldier's screamed too late.

Inuyasha, suddenly felt a blade shoved to the hilt in his underbelly ripping all the way down. Roaring his rage he lifted up, stepping back on two paws. The soldier who had screamed a warning raced over, killing the foe instantly.

Inuyasha felt the death of the life that had been growing inside of him he howled in sorrow. All sanity slipped from him. He tore a path of destruction, even as he lost tremendous amounts of blood, and was wounded further.

After another hour the spiders had pulled back thoroughly defeated. Knowing instinctively that the battle was over, the hanyou collapsed, reforming as a human.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a chill race down his spine. He couldn't help but feel as if something were terribly wrong. As if there was somewhere he needed to be. For the first time since he had rapped his brother, and nearly killed kurama he came to his senses.

Kurama glanced over at his god brother sensing the change in emotions. He watched him with eagle eyes. He had been trying his best for four months to get the whole story out of the dog. To make him go and bring Inuyasha home where he belonged.

Each attempt had ended with the fox, in the infirmary, nearly dead. Kurama had been praying to the gods every day for help.

"Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked gently, afraid to provoke the demon.

Sesshomaru never responded he stared into the distance, eyes glazed over, at war with himself.

* * *

Finally released from the spiritual plain's Mother Nature rushed to the hanyou. She gasped as she saw him lying in the bed, pale as a ghost, barely breathing. Tear's filled her eyes, as the door's burst open, to reveal a distressed Ryukotsusei.

Rushing further into the room the dragon cried out, as he looked upon the small, broken frame of his son. Pain tore at his very being, he fell to his knee's as tear's leaked from his blue eyes.

Turning her head the goddess laid a hand on the dragon making him jump and look up.

"He was with pup" She whispered, before breaking down.

Ryukotsusei wailed so loud that the whole kingdom heard. Soon the grief of the Land of the south filled, with despair.

*Two hours later*

After being rushed out the room by the healer the dragon and goddess sat in the study.

Mother Nature filled the old demon in on everything that she had seen. Instead of sorrow, they were both filled with hatred and rage so strong that is shook the whole entire castle.

"Sesshomaru shall pay!" Ryukotsusei vowed darkly.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kurama and, the lady Tskimura sat in the parlor. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and surge of demonic aura. A soldier came flying through the double door's before anyone of the three could react.

Standing before them was two very enraged powerful beings. The dragon moved faster than anyone could think, he was suddenly on top of the dog demon, beating him brutally with the immortal's help by her locking Sesshomaru's limbs.

Kurama watched stunned, as his best friend was being pulverized but he dare not interfere. The Lord's mother had a hand to her mouth.

"Ryukotsusei" She whispered in pain, tear's streaming down her usually icey face.

*30 minutes later*

"That is enough Dragon, I do not want him dead, and he must know the consequences of his actions." The goddess ordered.

Panting the dragon pulled back, eyes still alight with rage. Finding his way to a chair the serpent sat down heavily.

Glaring at the bloodied mess he had created he sneered.

"He is nothing more than a rapist like his father."

The goddess flicked her finger. Suddenly Sesshomaru was sitting in a seat, chains of binding about his body,unfrozen.

"You have just signed your death warrant." He yowled yanking.

Sneering the Goddess, went to stand by the dragon.

Snapping out of her trance, of memories Tskimura stood.

"You dare to call my child a rapist?" She hissed, outraged.

Kurama laid a hand on her shoulder shoving her back in her seat.

"I fear it might be true Lady Tskimura."

Sesshomaru continued to struggle.

"How dare you call my sire a rapist?" He said coolly finally done struggling.

"Tell him." The dragon ordered looking at the dog demoness.

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Shut up and listen!" His mother snapped.

Closing her eyes she sighed rubbing suddenly weary eyes.

"Son, I should have told you…But I wasn't your father's mate willing. He raped me…I was to be mated to Ryukotsusei…"

*Ten minutes later*

Sesshomaru hung his head.

"I…I did…the same to inuyasha.." He spoke as if shocked.

Standing so swiftly Tskimaru glided forward slapping her son as hard as she could making his head snap back.

"How could you?! He was still as good as a child?!" She yelled outraged.

"He was with child" Ryukotsusei sobbed out, unable to hold it in anymore.

Gasp from Kurama, and Tskimura echoed in the room.

Sesshomar looked up then.

"He…he carries my child?" He spoke in awe not noticing the dragon's reactions afterward.

His head was filled with possibility on how he could right things, and how they could start over.

"**We can become a family…I will make him love me again." **The Taiyoukai thought fiercely.

Sesshomaru was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the dragon yowled. He raised a silver brow in confusion. Wasn't this a good thing, from something horrible?

"The child is dead, and My son is not far from it, he no longer has the will to live." The Immortal explained voice, hard as a diamond.

Sesshomaru felt the wind knocked out of him. It was as if his heart shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly the room was filled with his outraged howls, as he struggled harder at his bonds. He desperately needed to be with his mate!

"Take me to him!" He demanded….

* * *

Hey guy's crescendo here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't hate me! So for this chapter I have two new friend's I would like to dedicate it to! Being Cherryred 4ever aka Onee-chan 3 and TheBunnyThatHumpsTheMoon121 aka bunny-senpai! Please Review!

badspelllr : will inyasha get revengeor what? or will there be pitter pater of puppy's

My response: Lol well then what did you think of this chapter? Im worried how you guys will react! Please keep reviewing!

Ironrose2018 : omg, that was crazy and unexpected. im in total shock that seshomaru would do that to inuyasha. that was a good chapter though. i cant wait to see what happens next between them.

My response: I was too! It took me off guard when I was writing it! Please keep reviewing!

milkchocolatehot64 : THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE!? Ryukotsusei SHOULD KILL HIM! Not really kill, but come after and seriously hurt sesshomaru and tell him what he did and sesshomaru feels horrified at what he did.

UPDATE SOON! PLEEEEEEEEASE! NEED MORE!

My response: Lol well he nearly did lawz! I was like uh ho . Please keep reviewing!

reen212000: Aww! Poor thing! I'm sure the Ru-nii we know and love will be back, but I do like the crazy/angry/frustrated Sesshy too. I'm a sucker for angsty slash, so I'll wait patiently for more!

My response: Lol yes! , I hope you liked this chapter very much then! I just love hearing from the reviewers! So please keep reviewing!

Peya Luna : damn...but to be honest, i kinda understand sess anger - he spent more then a dozen decades(!) searching for a kidnapped inu, not knowing if he was even still alive, only to find his baby brother with the enemy of their clan and protecting him to boot. to learn that inu went with the bastard who all but killed their sire and is calling him father is a unbelievable insult...so he asserted his dominance in typical inu fashion. however in his rage sess forgot that inu was just a pup back then, and easily manipulated. now im wondering what the consequences will be, 'just' inus breakdown or...an mpreg? either way, sess will come to regret his actions soon enough.

btw, whatever happened to izayoi after mother nature froze(?) her? and speaking of the goddess, i seem to remember that now that inu is of age shell be able to interfere again...yay! he needs a friend whos uninvolved in the whole sess/ryo drama and purely on his side.

My response: I have a feeling that Izayoi will make an appearance soon! Lol I always like to read your reviews! They are so upbeat and detailed! Please don't stop reviewing!

neni 8/28/13 : Please update soon...love this story!

My response: Lol thank you very much! Please keep reviewing!

clio1111: OMG! What the HELL Sesshomaru?! U GODAMNED RAPIST BASTARD! U waited 4 almost 2 centuries just to rape the puppy? U sick FU#$! What the hell r u going to do now? I don't even know if u even deserve a second chance to be Inu's mate. Hope mother nature and the dragon can somewhat fix the poor puppy and fox u better beat the crap out of Sesshomaru so he can get some of his brains back. Can't wait 4 next update - Keep up the great job!

PS. Is there going to be some mpreg? Cause it would be awesome if it did.

My response: Lol yes it is mpreg wouldn't have it any other way! Law I hope you don't hate me for this chapter! And please keep reviewing!


	15. Chapter 14

Continuation….P.s. Please read the author's note at the bottom! Oh mer gawd! Inuyasha is on right now! :D

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.

"**Little one…" **His youkai whispered gently nuzzling him with his muzzle.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as they filled with tears. He didn't fight to hold them back, as the silently coursed down his pale sunken cheeks.

"**Please don't cry. We will have other pups! WE WILL FIND A WORTHY ENOUGH MATE." **His youkai said so ferociously it resonated through his head.

Sitting up the hanyou felt his world spinning. Gritting his teeth at the pain and dizziness engulfing him, he leaned back against the headboard. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Letting out a moan he gripped the headboard as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. Panting he willed himself to make it to the door. Half way there he felt his whole world go black….

* * *

"NO" Ryukotsusei roared eyes beginning to bleed red rimmed with purple.

"You have no right to stop me." Sesshomaru stated confidently.

The dragon glowered, knowing the dog demon was right.

"**Damnit all to hell! Inuyasha what do I do? I want your happiness…" **Ryukotsusei thought long and hard on the options set before him.

"Fine…, but you must abide by my rules" The dragon growled out, averting his now blue eyes.

Kurama grinned at this.

"**About time that mutt came to his senses!" **He thought smugly.

"I'm coming as well; I wish to see my son." Tskimura murmured

All eyes turned to the demoness in confusion.

"Excuse this Sesshomaru, but you're looking at your son." The taiyoukai was beyond startled at his mother's outburst.

Smiling the immortal glided over to the female dog, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Seeing how, if I were to awaken Izayoi, it might devastate my puppy more." Smiling so widely the goddess headed for the door.

Sesshomaru scowled. Did his mother just really ignore him?

"Wait!" The serpent youkai called out, hand making a stopping sign.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

"I must set down the rules first. I swear by the gods if you don't abide by them Sesshomaru I shall end your life."

Nodding his head in agreement, the taiyoukai waited patiently for said rules.

"Firstly, you will show my son the proper respect he deserves! Not only as your half-brother, but as well as my heir.

Secondly, you will court him, as is proper.

Thirdly, You will be sensitive to his needs.

Fourthly, you WILL NOT, and I repeat WILL NOT BED HIM!

Fifthly, Make him happy.

Sixthly, you will let no harm befall my son.

If you cannot do these things say so now, and I will find him a mate who can. Know the rules, can you do this?" Ryukotsusei stared at Sesshomaru down with eyes of blue steel.

Sesshomaru sneered as he stood fluidly. He walked to the door, looking over his shoulder.

"If I even hear the word mate come out of your mouth again, I will ease your suffering. No one shall have this Sesshomaru's mate." His tone cut like a knife.

* * *

"I have been waiting for you"

A voice of pure gold echoed through in the void.

"Whose there! Show yourself fucker!" Inuyasha snarled spinning around, as a figure appeared.

Chuckling the being before him danced ever so close.

"Come now, sweet one. Don't tell me, you do not honestly know me." The voice purred.

"Death…" The hanyou whispered gently, in awe.

"Yes, oh how I have waited for this day. How splendid an eve this is!" The taker of life giggled in glee.

Inuyasha eyed him up and down. His eyes narrowing at the appearance. The male was handsome, with long flowing black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes. He practically oozed charisma.

"Who in the seven hells said I would go with you! I think I have learned my lesson on leaving with strangers!" The annoyed hanyou huffed.

Clapping his hand's in delight the god moved closer, whispering in a furry triangular ear.

"But I am no stranger. I am what you desire most, do not try to deny it."

Shaking his head Inuyasha took a hesitant step back.

"I know how much you crave my embrace, wish to taste my lips. How you long for an end to all your pain and suffering. You have nothing left to live for." Death continued without a pause.

Clenching his fist the half-breed looked down in shame.

"Hush now, do not be ashamed, creatures everywhere all long for me at some point in their life. Come now, accept my embrace, and don't fight it."

Slender arms embraced the hanyou, cradling him to a strong chest gently. Inuyasha felt so tired, so very tired. Closing his eyes the hanyou rested his head.

"That's right, feel yourself relaxing. Let go of all that pain, I will never leave you." Death soothed as he nibbled on a furry ear.

Inuyasha felt as if he were drifting in a sea of pleasure. He didn't want it to end. So he gave in to the feelings that were being evoked. Turning his head to the side he let loose a sigh of contentment. His eyes begged to be kissed.

Smirking Death lowered his head. Gently he rubbed his own lips against the Hanyou's, before nibbling. Letting out a breathless moan Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. Chuckling the dark entity finally allowed himself to take those parted lips.

* * *

Arriving at the castle the small group of 5 made their way to the infirmary. The sight that greeted them, shocked them.

Lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood was the nearly lifeless form of the hanyou. Sesshomaru strode forward picking his little brother up. He carried him to the bed, easing him down gently.

"Someone go and get a healer" he barked quietly.

Kurama rushed out of the room. The remaining form froze when they heard the hanyou's whisper.

"Aah, Death."

Sesshomaru reached for Tenseiga, prepared to revive the half-breed.

"You mustn't it can only do more harm than good" The goddess whispered as she moved forward placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I will not let him die!" Sesshomaru vowed.

"You could kill him if you do so. He is in the transition! Tenseiga can be of no help, unless he does die." Mother Nature persisted.

"Damnit! Where the hell if Kurama with that healer!" Sesshomaru snarled turning and stalking to the door.

The dragon growled low in his throat.

"Watch yourself Sesshomaru, my son rest, unlike you two I have faith that he will pull through!"

* * *

(Yaoi Alert Don't like it don't read it then)

Inuyasha's threw his head back, as death found one of his nipples suckling hungrily like a newborn.

"Oh fuck me that feels ah-" A cry ended whatever else Inuyasha would have said.

Death continued stroking a very naked Inuyasha. Eyes glazed over in lust the hanyou arched his back. Moving from the right nipple to the left, death once again latched onto the sensitive nub. Nipping and suckling the hardened rose bud before him he eased backwards.

Now straddling Death, Inuyasha bucked his hips in time with the hand stroking him.

"F-F-FUCK ME" He pleaded, body a flame.

Doing as he was commanded the entity aligned himself with orifice waiting and shoved all the way to the hilt. Instead of pain there was only pleasure. Howling his relief at being filled the half-breed began to rock his hips.

"That's a good boy." Death cooed, voice heated velvet.

Thrusting up, he hit the younger male's prostate repeatedly. Inuyasha flung his head back once again, fingers intertwined with deaths. Rolling his hips instinctively Inuyasha ground down.

"HMM touch yourself hanyou!"

Blushing the boy did just that, begging to stroke himself he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes! I want you to look at me, to know just who it is that is fucking you." Death groaned out.

Whimpering his desire, the inu-youkai complied. He looked down as his body began to quake, stomach tightening. He could feel, the penis inside of him starting to grow in size.

"Hnnn, what's ha-happening to me?" He stuttered starting to become panicked.

"Shh little puppy let it out, I will take you to heaven." Was the ground out reply.

Suddenly he was being flipped. Death began to pound into the warm inviting body beneath his. He was so close to releasing. Inuyasha began to writhe in time, body coming half way up from the floor. Nails found skin, as he raked down the god's back.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he screamed as he started to cum.

As the hanyou's ass tightened, it became harder for the male in him to move. The orifice hugged him like a wet glove, continuing to tighten, until he to cam. Sending Inuyasha yet again to another black void.

"Next time little one" Death whispered.

(End yaoi scene)

* * *

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUU" Inuyasha cried out, arching off the bed into an invisible being above him.

Paling all 4 returned their eyes back to the figure, now lying spent and content. Suddenly they were shoved past as a healer reached the limp boy.

Growling low Sesshomaru wanted to commit murder. Had Death just really had his little brother? His eyes narrowed. Turning he stared daggers at the goddess, who bowed her head sheepishly.

Sesshomaru punched a wall, snarls of anger erupting from him. The goddess had just confirmed his worst nightmare.

*Several hours later*

Everyone was sitting down to sup, when a familiar scent hit them. A pale hanyou was being helped down the stairs by a guilty healer.

Ryukotsusei slammed his hand on the table.

"What is he doing out of bed?" The ruler questioned darkly.

Sesshomaru stood walking over to take the hanyou. Inuyasha only clung tighter to the healer. He refused to even look at his older sibling.

Sesshomaru mentally flinched.

"Very well" He all but hissed, floating back to his seat.

The healer then took the time to explain that Inuyasha had insisted on coming down.

"Are you not the healer and he the patient?!" Ryukotsusei roared unable to contain his anger.

"Enough farther, I threatened him. I wanted to come down. That is all that need to be said." Inuyasha replied weakly.

"**Good gods above this is more then I bargained for! It took me more than three hours to calm his elder brother, and here he wants to show up in another's arms. Surely I am being punished."** The dragon youkai thought woefully.

"Very well, you may take supper with us then its straight back to bed with you pup!" Grimacing somewhat fondly, the Serpent gave in.

For the rest of the meal everything was silent.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. The boy picked at his meal, half-heartedly listening to the ladies make small talk. Kurama eyed Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha repeatedly. Ryukotsusei just stared at them at whole, noticing how is son never once looked Sesshomaru's way.

* * *

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

Inuyasha was finally recovered enough to be let alone. He walked in his favorite garden, deep in thought.

"**Wonder what he came back for?" ** HE thought bitterly to his youkai.

"**We do not know, if we don't ask." **

"**YEAH well I don't have anything to say to the sick bastard." **He tossed back.

"**That will be enough; do you think I would let him hurt us? No, this time I will be present throughout everything. Besides we cannot run away forever, not to mention it's cowardly." **His youkai soothed rubbing against him.

Nodding his head mutely, Inuyasha hopped into a tree branch, making himself comfortable. Sesshomaru's scent became stronger.

"Well shit." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Appearing almost out of thin air the Taiyoukia stood beneath said branch. Eyes like the sun met eyes of golden steel.

"Little brother, I think we need to have a talk." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yea? What if I don't want to talk to your sorry ass?" Inuyasha replied haughtily.

"You already are." Sesshomaru would have smirked, if things were different.

"Well obviously that's a mistake on this whore's part." The hanyou threw back bitterly.

Momoko-san flew out wrapping itself about the hanyou's body. Turning Sesshomaru made his way deeper into the garden, tail wrapped protectively around the boy…

* * *

An: Hey everyone so things have been really hectic around here! My poor puppy chaos has been very ill! But she is getting better thank goodness. So this chappie is dedicated to my mentor, Nee-chan cherry peya, and Clio.

Ironrose2018 : i feel bad for inuyasha. i almost wish he would end up with kurama. i cant see how hes gonna fix this one. and he has mother nature as an very smart on nis part although he didnt know. patiently awaiting next chap. good chapter.

My response: Thank you very much, I hope you liked this chapter, I kinda wanted to just dive in but didn't know how, so I figured this would be a great starter for that. Please keep reviewing

Nikkie23534: Okay, I just sat here and read chapters 6 though 14, and now my mind is blown! You have evolved so much in such a short period of time, it's amazing! I was so sad that Sesshomaru raped his beloved brother, instead of talking things out with him. He should have let him explain what happened, but he took the pigheaded approach and went all alpha male as usual! I'm not surprised, I would have been more surprised if InuYasha wasn't pregnant! The pregnancy is a great vehicle for revenge and pentance (I hope I spelled that right). It will be nice to watch Sesshomaru's guilt eat at him, until InuYasha forgives him. But, it's Ryuukostei's reaction that should prove interesting for me! Will he use the child as a means to an end, to get the Western lands for himself? Will he play the father role, and try to keep the pup(s) away from Sesshomaru as much as possible? Or, will it be a mix of the 2? I knew you had the makings of an awesome writer in you! The story is awesome!

Until the next chapter.

B reading U!

My response: Thanks mummy! I have been trying really hard to make my writing acceptable, and to make sure that everyone likes it! I just hope everyone is happy with my work, and that im not letting anyone down. Please keep reviewing!

Tavin1313 : OMG so not cool leaving it as a cliff hanger! Please update soon!

My response: I am sorry! At least I update frequently ya? Lol I cant seem to help the cliff hangers or get out of them! . it's a terrible habit. Please keep reviewing.

reen212000 : *sniffle* Anime hugs for our little Yasha! Sesshy better come to his senses!

My response: Lol. *Inuyasha sniffles and flings himself in your arms crying with you.* "Hugs are good I like hugs, love me?" *He gives you puppy dog eyes* Please keep reviewing! :D

Peya Luna: poor inu...but at least his desolate state will give sess ample opportunity to grovel and take care of him ;-) cause even if the dragon and mommy nature hate his guts right now, sess is the only one who can fix inu...maybe with some help of izayoi? cause no matter what, every child will always lover their mother and her comfort would soothe him more then anything else - if only she and sess could/would work together!

My response: Lol not just yet! It might make matter's worse with how she treated our poor puppy. But maybe Sesshomaru is starting to get his act together? Please Keep reviewing! 3

clio1111 : WOW! I even cried - Poor Inuyasha! First the rape, then the cutting and now he lost his own puppy. Sesshy, u totally deserved the dragon's beating! Now I want u to grovel in front of the broken puppy and u better fix him u damn bastard! Hope 4 more man-babies soon! Can't wait 4 next chapter.

My response: I lolled at this! I love it! Hee-hee maybe sessh is about to take your advice? Who know's the story somewhat practically writes itself! I just hope I am not letting anyone down. Please keep reviewing!

YamiBakura1988 : Good chapter

My response: Thanks yami 3 Please keep reviewing!


	16. Chapter 15

Continuation…..

* * *

Struggling Inuyasha flicked his tail back and forth. It finally caught around the Taiyoukai's ankle, tripping him. Before he could fall Sesshomaru caught himself straightening.

"Nice try little brother." Sesshomaru purred.

Secretly the Taiyoukai was pleased that he had finally gotten his little brother, alone. Sesshomaru felt over confident that Inuyasha would see reason, and very soon be back to his usual self. Now if only he would stop squirming.

"Fucking arrogant prick of a cock sucking whore!" Inuyasha snarled in anger fighting harder.

"Tsk Tsk. For shame Inuyasha, who taught you such fowl words?" Sesshomaru scolded lightly.

"You're an asswhole! Stupid son of a bitch! I swear to the fucking gods Sesshomaru if you don't let me go I will be your worst goddamned nightmare come true!" Inuyasha shouted back snapping his teeth.

"By the gods, I think your language is already a nightmare come true." Sesshomaru stated wryly with a smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why don't you just pull your head out of your ass! Fucking no good bitch ass pathetic no good cock sucking slut!" Inuyasha struggled for more terrible names.

"Now, now little brother, what did I just say about your language? But my you do love the word fucking don't you?" Sesshomaru let loose a chuckle this time.

"**This son of a bitch is amused? Goddamnit what's it going to take to piss him off enough to release me?" **Inuyasha thought furiously before it struck him.

"So what's this all about? Planning on raping an inno-"

Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha into a tree trunk with his own tail. A clawed hand wrapped about the hanyou's throat squeezing lightly.

"If you know what is good for you, then you will shut up. If you ever repeat that vile word, I will take the flat of my sword to your ass. _Do I make myself clear, Inuyasha?" _Sesshomaru ground out, flexing his hand wrapped about the throat.

"Y-y-yes!" Inuyasha barely managed to choke out.

Releasing his grip the elder turned. Spying a tree with enough shade, he headed over. Gracefully the Taiyoukai lowered himself, before situating his sibling before him. He loosened his tail about, but not enough that Inuyasha could get away.

"Inuyasha, This Sesshomaru owes you an apology." Sesshomaru started off.

Inuyasha snorted tossing his head. Steadily he glared at the dog demon, white fluffy ears laid back.

"I let myself become consumed with anger. I should have remained calmed while I punished you."

"You fucking pathetic excuse for a demon!" Inuyasha hissed, seething.

"Excuse you?" Sesshomaru asked brows knitting in confusion.

"**Why is he so angry? Did this Sesshomaru not just apologize?" **Sesshomaru wondered, starting to panic a little.

"PUNISHED ME?! YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Before Sesshomaru had time to react or tighten his momoko, Inuyasha launched himself at the Taiyoukai. Baring his fangs, he sank them into the perfect elven ear before him. Snarling he shook his mouth trying to rip the appendage off. Claws caught hardened flesh of steel, ripping through the meat.

Sesshomaru was too shocked to even respond. Then it literally hit him. Inuyasha pulled back slugging his unmoving brother in the face. That knocked the reality of the situation back into the powerful dog demon.

Sesshomaru growled his displeasure. Knocking the younger of the two back, he pounced. Snapping his own fangs at the face beneath him in dominance. Inuyasha whined his submission, hesitantly showing his neck.

Content that the half-breed wouldn't attack him again Sesshomaru sat up.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum now?" He hissed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt himself sailing through the air. He hit the ground before he had time to catch himself.

Inuyasha took that as his queue to run.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance the Taiyoukai stayed where he was. He needed a new game plan, before approaching the volatile hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha sat locked away in his room.

"**So much for your help!" **He all but sneered.

"**Hey he didn't actually hurt us…" **His youkai countered.

"**Oh nooooo, he only insulted us, along with kidnapping."** Inuyasha yelped.

"**You know this will take time. You should have stayed and listened. Then we could have given him a good ole what for!" **His beast yipped.

"**I am not ready…How could you possibly think of things like this? What about our pup? He was created and killed because of that monster!" **Inuyasha whispered silently.

"**He is our Alpha you heard him…He was angry, he never meant to hurt us. When we have more pups, he WILL PROTECT US!" **The blue eyed dog defended.

"**Fuck that shit! Me?! Have pups with him!? Like bloody hell!" **Inuyasha replied heatedly.

"**You don't mean that! Give him time, if he doesn't shape up then we shall have another mate. Just try, to be true to ourselves!" **His twin pleaded.

"Be true to myself…"

* * *

Tskimura, and Mother Nature shook their heads at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Didn't go over to well hmmm?" Tskimura asked haughtily.

"From the looks of it my son ripped you a new one." Chuckled the goddess.

Sesshomaru, glared up at the two meddling women.

"This is far from over, he will submit." He said tonelessly.

Both ladies shook their heads at the pitiful sight. Arm in arm they left Sesshomaru to plan out his next move.

"**I wonder what it was that I said to upset him so?" **Sesshomaru reflected.

"**You are an idiot." **His youkai preened, while cleaning a paw.

"**You dare to call this Sesshomaru an idiot?" **He glowered back.

"**Oh I dare alright! Our mate his fragile, and not in his right mind. He just lost a pup for heaven's sake try remembering that. It just might go a long way." **His beast of burden hummed.

"**So? It's not like we won't have others, I will have him beget with child soon enough if that is what he wants." **Sesshomaru purred.

"**Idiot. Let me spell it out for you… Our mate needs us, he must feel vulnerable! Not to mention his first time with us leaves a lot to be desired. Besides it hurt us to when we found out our pup didn't survive. Admit it!" **The feed up youkai snapped.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru sighed. Every word his beast spoke resonated with truth. It had hurt, but to him Inuyasha was more important.

* * *

For day's Sesshomaru had been trying to catch him off guard and alone.

"Damn it can't a hanyou catch a break?" Inuyasha muttered to himself darkly.

He was now hiding in his father's study. Burring his nose in some scrolls, he was too lost in self-pity to hear the door opening and closing quietly.

Sesshomaru approached his little brother who seemed not to notice his sudden appearance. All week he had been stalking the hanyou. Finally his wait had borne ripe fruit for the picking.

Easing himself in a seat facing the boy, he cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha?" He reached a clawed finger forward, gently tapping the others hand.

Flinching Inuyasha looked up.

"I should have known!" He groaned swiping his hand over his face.

"Do not be so distressed This Sesshomaru, just wants to talk…Please" Sesshomaru asked making a face as the word please tasted like acid.

"Alright I'm listening." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"First off I apologize once again for the un-honorable act I commited. As I said before, I did it out of anger and hurt."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to interrupt but Sesshomaru held up a finger stopping him.

"No let me say what I have to say before you speak your piece. What I did was in-excusable, but the fact of the matter is, it happened. I can't change that. I take back what I said, you are a precious diamond to me. I regret I could not protect you or our pup. I want the chance to fix everything." Sesshomaru took a deep breath steadying his emotions.

"Nothing I say or do can bring that life back. You have every right to hate me, but that is unacceptable the fact of the matter is, I WILL kill anyone who dares try to claim you. Whether you realize it or not, you were always meant to be mine. I will have it no other way."

Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshomaru couldn't be serious could he?

"Sesshomaru…Listen I appreciate you apologizing but that doesn't fix anything. Not to mention I don't remember ever agreeing to be yours. I have a life of my own, what you did…it broke pieces of me that I'm not sure that can ever be repaired." Inuyasha spoke almost mutely, bowing his head.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few minutes. He battled his need to beat the understanding into his little brother.

"As I said whether you like it or not you ARE MINE! I will court you as is proper, but in the end you will belong to me." Standing Sesshomaru excited the room.

Inuyasha sighed to himself.

"We shall see…Ru-nii, we shall see."

* * *

Inuyasha returned to his room after supper. He was still in shock at the events unfolding. His brother had been a gentleman at supper. He had pulled out his chair, and complimented him, even asking to escort him back to his room.

Musing to himself he went to bathe. Coming back now thoroughly relaxed he jumped at the surprise waiting on his bed. A bouquet of flowers wrapped in a red bow graced his pillows; beside it laid a note from his brother.

"Inuyasha,

I meant every word I spoke earlier. I will have you no matter the cost. I expect you to be ready tomorrow night. I have declared my intentions, now it would be in your best interest to heed my words. You are to meet me in the garden as the Lunar goddess rises to her full glory.

Sesshomaru. "

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Wait…tomorrow…" His eyes widened.

"**Fuck it's the night of the full moon! I will be helpless!"** He thought rooted to the spot.

In all his years he had managed to keep his transformation a secret. He couldn't allow Sesshomaru to see him this way. He would surely kill him, would he not?

"**We must flee…" **His youkai whispered.

Nodding his head Inuyasha went to his door, locking it. Thinking Quickly he packed himself a makeshift bag out of his coverlet. Throwing some clothes in it, he then bolted out his window as silent as a thief. Quickly he made his way undetected across the grounds.

He doubled back around the castle multiple times making a confusing pattern of his scent. It would do enough to slow them down. Using one of his own remedies he made an odorless potion that would erase the scent emanating from him.

Taking off he headed to a cave he had found years ago. He would be safe enough, there in it's cold depths. He shivered not from the cold, but from the thought of how angry his brother would be at his sudden disappearance.

Sesshomaru was quiet pleased with himself. He felt confident that he was being sensitive enough to his little one's need. As he readied for bed the thought of Inuyasha slipping away never even crossed his mind.

* * *

Hey guys! Its crescendo here! So what did you all think of this chapter? I hoped you all enjoyed it! :3 I had fun writing it! I'm not sure if this qualifies as a cliff hanger… I apologize if it is! So how do you guys think Sesshomaru will react when he finds Inuyasha missing?

LoveLaceLeather :

Oh my god! Inu how could you have sex with death! Though crescendo I am dissapointed you could have made it longer! And what the hell is up with you and fricking cliffies its starting to get annoying and its highly in cute, not to mention you always seem to have your favorites to dedicate chapters to hello teachers pet much? Like oh my god do better I mean really its whatever just update soon and try to make the next chapter better cause you went downhill with dis one

My Response: First off, you need to chill! If you don't like what I write then don't read it! As for length, I felt I did alright in that category! Thirdly I DO NOT try to leave it on cliff hangers…it just happens that way! I dedicate to those who leave the most interesting review! Not to mention I do not do it every single chapter I mean come on! That screams jealousy! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! AS far as my going downhill refer to the first off part!

Guest :

Kyaa! I really like your story I can't wait for the next chapter

hahaha

I just finish reading this chapter and already exited for the next chapter

Good work by the way

Thank you for writing this wonderful story _

Best Wishes

My Response: Thank you! I am happy to hear that you wear excited for this chapter it makes me feel good inside! Please do keep reviewing! I try to update every two days btw.

YamiBakura1988 : Hope next chapter coming soon

My Response: Why of course lol I try to update as soon as possible! Please keep reading and reviewing!

clio1111 :

The whole Death scene - DAMN! I almost blushed. That is one horny and perverted creature. Sesshy I think u just may have some competition. Now u have to grovel even more - but u totally deserve it 4 being a jealous bastard. Hope 4 more soon.

My Response: Lol this made me laugh. I didn't intend for that scene to happen, it kinda well just happened! . Please Keep reviewing and reading!

Tavin1313 :

Again you left it as a cliff hanger. Not fair! please update again soon!

My Response: I apologize lol! Please keep reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Nikkie23534 :

You have achieved your goal and surpassed it! I'm very proud of you! The chapter gets a gold star!

B reading U!

My Response: Thanks mommy that really makes me feel proud! Thank you for always believing in me and being there for me! I appreciate more then you will ever know!

EmbertheAngel : Oh my gosh! Yes! Sesshomaru deserves all the punishments/rules given to him by ryo-sama!

Re-read from chapter one to chapter fifteen. I...am so looking forward to how Inuyasha will behave.

I don't know if I want to smack mother nature or high-five her. Hahahahah...it was soooo wrong, but oh so funny/deserving. I sense many trials to come upon Sesshomaru!

You...you are doing an amazing job! The talk between those two should be amazing!

Love this story. All my want!

My Response: Lol thank you so much! This Chappie is for you! I hope you liked it! I tried to make it as interesting as I could while giving them some progress! Please keep reviewing and reading!

Ironrose2018 : i wonder whats gonna happen now. will things work out? either way i'm stiil enjoying the story and waiting see how it will progress from here. another good chapter.

My Response: Lol thank you so much I am so glad that you enjoy my story! Please keep reviewing and reading!

Peya Luna :

looks as if sess is ready to start groveling - though i dont think inus youkai will give in that easily. while he/they clearly still care for sess, trusting him is another matter. heck, i wouldnt be surprised if sess gets a taste of inus poison-claws ;-)

My Response: Lol I don't think we can call that groveling just yet, but it is a major step for Sesshomaru! Hmmm I think Inuyasha's youkai his being more lenient to Sesshomaru then Inuyasha! Please keep reviewing and reading!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! GUESS WHAT!? I started writing a new fanfic as well as this one! It's called Let the petal's fall; Where they may.

Hee-hee I just uploaded the first chapter! I hope you guy will like it! Now back to this one :3 lol.

This is kind of a teaser chapter for the next chapter :D

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with a start. Sitting up in his bed he stretched, allowing his muscles to pop and creak.

*35 minutes later*

The Taiyoukai had just finished grooming his-self. Pleased at the talk he had with Inuyasha, he made his way to his brother's room. Knocking on the door he waited a full two minutes, before assuming his mate to be had went down for the morning meal.

*4 short minutes later*

Sesshomaru seated himself along with the others. He scanned the room eyes narrowing as there was no sign of the hanyou.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He asked looking up at the dragon.

"We will discuss that another time. First we eat." Ryukotsusei spoke calmly.

"You dare tell this Sesshomaru to wait? This Sesshomaru thinks not, when he acquires about his mate's being, HE IS to be answered." The dog demon spoke icily, standing.

Twitching Ryukotsusei, closed his eyes counting backwards from ten. Kurama and the ladies looked from one to the other.

Clearing her throat Mother Nature thought it best that she intervene.

"That is a very delicate matter, which you have asked to be revealed in mixed company. Tell me Sesshomaru would you willingly put your mate in harm's way?"

Sesshomaru sat back down gracefully, he was far from happy and it showed.

"Mother, Kurama. I would ask that you two return back to the western lands. While I am wooing my mate, I trust the lands to be run by you two." Sesshomaru lifted his glass drinking from it.

Tskimura frowned, but remained silent, believing that her son would fix things his own way. Kurama glowered at his god brother.

"**He just wants our cute puppy all to himself. Ah well, I suppose there is no helping it." **The fox thought sulkily.

* * *

"..So as I was saying, every night of the full moon he disappears." The dragon summed up.

"Impossible, he knows better than to disappear. I specifically ordered him to meet me tonight." The Taiyoukai replied stubbornly.

Sighing the celestial being shook her head.

"I shall tell you where to find my son. BUT you must swear, not to harm my little one."

Sesshomaru stared at the goddess haughtily.

Growling the serpent youkai stood.

"Remember the rules Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru drifted closer to Ryukotsusei until they were almost touching.

"I think it would be best for you, to remember just who it is you are dealing with." He reencountered, eyes narrowing. "I've ended your worthless life once; I won't hesitate to do it again."

"That is enough Sesshomaru!" Mother Nature scolded, "You are acting like a barbarian! Not only that but it does seem as if you are not yourself. Perhaps I should keep my child's whereabouts a secret?"

Before she had time to blink, she was being slammed backwards. Sesshomaru squeezed her throat with great force cutting off her air supply.

"This Sesshomaru does as he pleases. If I am not myself, it is that half-breeds fault. Is This Sesshomaru not trying?!" He barked fangs, glancing off one another inches from her face.

Letting go he turned away sneering as he stalked out the room.

Mother Nature let a hand come to rest on her throat, turning her frightened gaze to the dragon.

*Line Breaker*

Inuyasha blinked groggily. Groaning he got up, his muscles ached and his head pounded something horrible.

"Fresh meat, ought to do the trick." He muttered unconsciously.

Becoming alert, at the prospect he took off. Scenting the air, he soon tracked a herd of deer. Stalking them he waited for the perfect moment, launching himself. He felt the deer fade from the world, as he snapped its fragile neck.

Saying a small prayer of thanks to the gods, he then thanked the deer for sacrificing its life so that he may live. Picking up the doe ever so gently he carried her pack to his cave. Laying her in the back he then went to gather firewood.

*approximately 2 hours later*

Smiling Inuyasha surveyed his hide out with pride. He had water for the long night ahead, extra firewood, food and a place to rest his head. Now all there was left to do was wait out his night of weakness.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his left eye ticking in annoyance; he had been following his brother's scent for hours. He was going in circles. Snarling mentally he refused to give up.

"You won't escape this Sesshomaru a second time, little brother. Run and hide while you can, It won't be long until I have you again."

Stepping out of the shadows the immortal bit her bottom lip.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru didn't even spare the ethereal being a glance. Remaining silent he continued focusing on the very scent that seemed to delude him.

"Sesshomaru…let me help you please?" She whispered, after having debated within herself.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing. Eyeing the figure before him, cloaked with the light of the moon he sneered.

"Tell me just why is it that you have suddenly changed your mind is?" He questioned darkly.

"Because, I do not want to make things worse on Inuyasha, he is important to me. I realized that by keeping his secret I am only hurting his possible future more. I am putting my faith in you." She whispered sullenly.

"Lead the way" Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

Inuyasha woke covered in sweat.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. He lay there in his make shift bed, trembling as he tried to remain calm.

*Snap*

"**Was that a twig breaking?"** He strained to hear.

*Howls suddenly fill the night air.*

Inuyasha panicked and shot upwards. His heart was racing, he looked around in vain. Those howls were to close for comfort. He knew he couldn't stay in the cave, they would definitely find him. He had to run if he wanted to live.

Human instincts took over, and he darted out of the mouth of his shelter. He couldn't see, as he ran blindly. He could hear snarls erupting and feet pounding across the ground. He ran harder, starting to become winded.

"**Dear gods please, don't let them catch me" **He begged silently.

As if mocking him he root caught him off guard. Inuyasha felt the moment the bones in his ankle shattered as he hit the ground. He bit his lower lip, as pain erupted before his eyes. Still he tried to drag himself away.

* * *

"Dear gods no!" The celestial being cried out.

She raced forward faster than before.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow but followed pursuit.

"**It's just a lowly ningen, why is she even bothering?"** He wondered cruelly, not realizing just who the ningen was as they came upon the scene.

The mortal looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. He stretched a clawless hand out silently pleading for helping.

Sneering Sesshomaru just stared, not recognizing anything about the human.

"Why are you bothering with this pathetic creature? His life is not worth saving. Just put this _DISGUSTING THING _out of its misery." He mused.

Inuyasha gasped as the words swam in his head, along with the pain from his broken ankle.

"F-fuck you" He managed to hiss before falling into oblivion's waiting arms.

Sesshomaru stiffened, it couldn't be…

"Inuyasha?" He asked in wonderment and disgust.

Hissing Mother Nature fought to keep a force field of branches around them as the wolves clawed away at her barrier.

"SESSHOMARU!" She shouted.

"Oh very well then" The Taiyoukai sneered consumed by his hatred of humans.

Letting the barrier down the goddess collapsed heavily by her now mortal son.

Sesshomaru raised two clawed fingers wielding his light whip. One by one the enemy fell, until there was none.

He looked down at the human in contempt, where his mind had accepted it was Inuyasha his heart hadn't.

Shuddering he motioned for the goddess to pick the boy up.

* * *

Hey guys I am so sorry! *bows low* I know this is late, but like I said I was working on a new chapter for a new fanfic then I posted and started working on this! Then blam I was drained of juice! Okay so I am going to go after responding to you lovely reviewers and start working on the other fanfics chapter!

YamiBakura1988 :good chapter

My response: Thank you for supporting me! Please keep reading and reviewing!

reen212000 :

Our Inu delivered on the what for LOL Sesshy is getting the hint. *bows to youkai*

I know you're gonna get some flack for the full moon/new moon, but remain calm. This is your world, so if you wanna change it, go right ahead; this is obviously an AU, so run with it.

My response: Thanks I appreciate your support! Every little bit counts! I do hope I am doing enough to keep you guys coming back for more! *Heart*

Ironrose2018 : i think Sesshomaru is going to blow his top again. when wiil her ever learn. i hope inuyasha will be okay on his human night. loved the chapter with death by the way. this is a great story so far. i have nothing but high hopes for it.

My response: Lol I hope you continue to have high hopes for it! I really am trying to keep it interesting! Btw death will be making a return in the next chapter! Hee-hee and it will be superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr long so I hope you will enjoy it.

Peya Luna:

oh my! sess apologizing AND admitting that he made a mistake - hell must be freezing over! though inu and his youkai are slowly trusting him again, or at the very least not running in the oposite direction when they see him ;-) i can totally understand why he doesnt want sess to see him at his most vulnerable, especially since he was always told that humans disgust sess...however, this could be sess chance to make up, if he finds inu and treats him nice despite being human itll go a long way to reconcile them! and he should have no prob to find inu, granted he erased his scent, but the trees saw him - if mommy nature wants she can easily point sess in the right direction.

My response: I think Sesshomaru took a good step back with his reaction. Hmm I can feel that someone is highly unpleased with this….tralalalala I love adding the gods in this! /3 sadly they only play minorish roles. Peya you just gave me an idea for a later chapter! Hehe *rubs my hands together* oh how delightful it will be!

clio1111 :

U know Sesshy, u give the word groveling new meaning - but u are what u are and no one can change that I guess. Totally loved ur weirdness cause even though u are sorry u still let Inu know whose the owner of his cute puppy ass. And Inu, I think u just did another idiotic thing and Sesshy is going to go all psychotic on ur poor hanyo ass, but maybe Sesshy can use this as an opportunity to prove himself as an understanding mate though some puppy spanking is needed here. Can't wait 4 more!

My response: Thanks so much for that I laughed because I was thinking the same thing! But sadly the puppy being spanked hasn't happened…yet? Or maybe it won't happen it all who knows? If Sesshomaru thought he was groveling before…oh buddy….poor thing will have to work super hard now!


	18. Chapter 17

Continuation….

* * *

Sesshomaru flew through the air, going through the two walls before landing. Snarling he stood up dusting himself off walking back through the walls he had created. His eyes were beginning to bleed blood red, iris's becoming ice blue.

"You dare to do bodily harm to this Sesshomaru?" He rumbled, lips pulling back to show his fangs.

"Oh I dare, DO NOT DOUBT MY POWERS!" The goddess screamed the last part seething.

Powers of the unknown crackled about her, making her glow a bright green. Her hair whipped back as the energy raced across her body steadily.

"You can't possible keep this show up for long, This Sesshomaru will tire you out then end your worthle"

Mother Nature pulled her hand back snapping it forward. A vine suddenly wrapped about the Taiyoukai's neck squeezing the air from him.

"Listen well, you will fix the damage you have done or die trying. I will not tolerate another screw up ofthis caliber! Do I make myself understood?"

Sesshomaru could only claw at the vine wrapped about his neck. He was partially shocked unable to respond any other way.

Taking his silence for agreement, the immortal pulled the vine back. Shaking her head in disgust she then exited the room, in a green mist.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke sometime later that night. His body was wracked in pain; it felt as if he was being burned alive. He moaned as he thrashed around only causing himself more pain.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed his own and an arm was being slid beneath his head. Gently it pulled him closer to something even cooler and harder.

"**I can hear a heart…but whose?**" Inuyasha thought through his pain.

He opened his eyes blinking several times until he could see clearly. What he saw took his breath away. He blinked again he couldn't believe.

"Sessho?" he struggled for breath.

"Hush now little brother, rest I am here." The dog demon soothed the best he could.

"B-but you sa-"

Inuyasha let loose a scream as his ankle began to throb again, increasing the pain twofold.

Frowning Sesshomaru moved closer, as careful as he could be he let a leg slide over the boys stomach until it was touching the ankle. Humming in relief at the suddenly cool touch Inuyasha relaxed. Suddenly his eyes flew wide open, cheeks staining a brighter red then before.

"Is this better?" Sesshomaru whispered into a perfect human ear.

"W-Why are we naked?" Inuyasha asked shuddering at the feel of his brother's bare skin against his.

"I wanted you to be more comfortable. Besides you were burning up, I thought maybe my body could quench the inferno inside of you. Was this Sesshomaru wrong? Have I screwed up again?" The elder brother asked, as his hand came up to smooth away the hanyou's hair plastered to his skin.

Inuyasha shivered in response, a certain part of his body choosing to let itself act out. He turned his head.

"**Dear gods please don't let this be a dream!" **He dreamed silently as tears welled up in his violet eyes dropping onto the bed sheets.

Scenting the tears Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to turn his head back. Leaning down he then began to use his tongue to absorb the liquid rain drops.

A sob caught in Inuyasha's throat as he pushed weakly against his brother's muscled chest.

"Please stop…If this is a dream just leave me be, I beg of you don't make me hope." He let his tears fall more freely now.

Sesshomaru was stunned.

"**Why would he think this is a dream? Have I not told him he was to be This Sesshomaru's mate?" **The Taiyoukai wondered in amazement.

"**You fool, you have been going about things the wrong way! This is the way you should have handled things to begin with! Of course our mate wouldn't believe our sincerity! Now is your chance to explain everything! If you don't I will!"** His youkai shot back.

"**Understood, This Sesshomaru, will be everything our mate requires. I don't ever want to see him looking so helpless again…even if he is in human form." **

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He remembered walking into the room only to see his baby brother trembling and whimpering in displeasure. It was then that it fully hit him. This was Inuyasha, he was a frail human, even though he had not physically harmed him, his words had did more than their fair share of causing him pain.

"Inuyasha look at me." He commanded quietly.

Inuyasha looked up, with uncertain eyes, as his brother looked down.

"You must understand, I would never willing hurt you. When I spoke earlier my heart could not accept that you were hum-"

Inuyasha turned his head away he did not want to hear anymore. He knew if he listened any longer that his brother would have the chance to break his very being, for he could not handle his rejection again, it hurt too badly.

Sesshomaru frowned. He tilted Inuyasha's head back towards his own. Leaning down he kissed the dampened forehead before him.

"Do not turn away precious one…I need you to listen to everything I am saying. Do not judge this Sesshomaru, who is daring to spill his heart to you. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes, then slowly looked back up.

"I…understand." He whispered silently.

"Good. As I was saying, when you turned human, I couldn't understand with my heart. It is not that I hate you, but this Sesshomaru has a long way to go, where ningen are concerned, I still blame your mother for our father's death. At the same time, I wish to thank her for bearing you. I will have no other for a mate. I NEED YOU. This Sesshomaru is laying his heart bare for you. You can either accept it or try to run away, but know this you were always meant to be mine."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Had he truly just heard Sesshomaru right? Was he really willing to let his elder brother back into his heart?

"**It's too late for that…"** His mind whispered.

"You never left my heart…No matter how much I was supposed to hate you…"

Crying yet again the younger male wrapped an arm about the elder's neck. Leaning up he pressed his lips to the firm colder pair, until pain seized him. Sesshomaru eased the half-being back down, letting one hand trail down the small lithe body until it rested on the broken ankle.

Inuyasha sighed as the source of his discomfort started to numb again. His whole body became limp, as he felt a heavy burden ease from his heart and soul.

"Surely I must be dreaming?" Inuyasha mused still finding things hard to believe.

"This is no dream, this Sesshomaru meant every word he said." Came the Taiyouka's muffled voice.

"Then…will you stay with me? At least for the rest of the night?" The half demon asked.

"I would not leave your side for anything, even if it were you asking. I mean to be the first thing you awaken to. For now little brother sleep, and know that this Sesshomaru will be watching over you." Sesshomaru reassured.

Inuyasha smiled faintly, as his began to droop. It was not but a few minutes later that sleep claimed him calling him into her healing embrace.

Sesshomaru eased back up so that his head now rested beside the hanyou's. He allowed himself to smile in satisfaction. Finally things seemed to be looking up for him.

* * *

*Next day*

Inuyasha blinked as light filtered through the drapes, stabbing at his eyelids. Groaning he sat up looking around the room. Sighing he let a clawed hand rub at his throbbing temple.

"**What a weird dream, but it was one of the best…"**

Inuyasha stiffened as he felt breath on his bare side. His ear's twitched at the light sound of breathing. It was only when an arm wrapped around his waist that he let loose a scream.

Sesshomaru jumped up immediately taking a stance in front of his brother. He snarled, eyes searching for the danger that his mate perceived them to be in. Finding none he turned back quizzically to his brother lifting a brow in confusion.

Inuyasha flushed a beet red as a naked Taiyoukai jumped out of the mattress and in front of him. He took that time to pull the bed sheets over his own nakedness before the demon turned back to him in confusion.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"It wasn't a dream?" The hanyou squeaked, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, shaking his head he slid back into the bed. Yanking the covers, and Inuyasha over himself. Smirking he wrapped an arm around his little brothers frozen waist.

"Come now, does this Sesshomaru look like, or feel like a dream to you?" He teased letting his tongue come out to lick at his lips, rather naughtily.

Inuyasha found his eyes glued to his brothers mouth, as that slick wet appendage moistened the lips. He stared dumb struck.

Sesshomaru flipped them both suddenly, so that he was pinning the boy beneath him. He restrained the half-breed's hands above his head. Slowly he let his mouth descend upon the others. He bit down on a plumb lip.

Gasping Inuyasha arched, as he felt the Taiyoukai's tongue invade his own mouth. Moaning he fought back with his own.

This continued for several minutes until Sesshomaru pulled back. Smirking wickedly he rolled back over, taking the younger male with him, holding him tightly to him.

"Sleep Inuyasha, This Sesshomaru wishes to reawaken with you next to him. If you were to disappear I would be most displeased." He rumbled.

Inuyasha flushed struggling to sit up.

"What if I don't want to? You going to make me?" He snapped back, irritable with his brothers demanding tone.

Sighing Sesshomaru met the younger of the two, with a hardened gaze of his own. Hadn't they already been through this? Sesshomaru was the dominant of the pair, and Inuyasha needed to learn that one way or the other.

"Do you truly wish to challenge me on this?" He asked in disbelief

Inuyasha could practically see the power radiating off of his brother. His whole persona radiated Alpha in his prime. Pouting he turned his head, ears drooping.

"Come now little one, sleep will do you good. This Sesshomaru does not want to shatter the bond we have created last night. Do not fight me on this, surely you have learned the saying pick your battles?" He murmured exasperated.

Sighing Inuyasha gave in. Sesshomaru was right; this was not something worth fighting over.

"**If you think you can just boss me around as you please you got another thing coming. Your definitely not out of the dog house yet.!" **He thought fiercely.

Lying back down, the hanyou let his brother/mate to be position him as he pleased. He closed his eyes slowly willing himself back to sleep comfortable and safe in his lover's arms.

* * *

Hey guy's cress here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You all know that I started to respond to reviewers down here, but unfortunately it is way too late for that today! So I will be answering chapters 17 and this one on the next update! I am sorry I am getting this to you guys so late! Just thing have been so hectic lately! But I will try to do better! So please keep reviewing and reading! You guys are the best!


	19. Chapter 18

Guy's please read the AN at the bottom so i can explain why it is taking me so long to update. Thanks for your support!

Continuation...

* * *

*sometime later...*

Inuyasha woke a start, groggily he looked around the room before his eyes glued to Sesshomaru's sleeping form. Smirking the hanyou nearly chortled at the idea that came to him oh how funny this would be!

Easing out of the bed inch by inch and holding his breath Inuyasha got up and out of the bed. Glancing back cautiously he went to his armoire, at the very top of set a leather bound diary unused.

"Bastard thought you would get away with ordering me around, and breaking my heart. Well Mr. High and mighty it's time you really worked to get me." He thought darkly, Youkai barking in laughter.

Inuyasha went to his desk, and began writing a letter to the wolf prince Koga. He would need his help in putting his plan together. Grinning evilly he then started to write in diary.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled over on his side, reaching out expecting to drag his mate to him but the bed was empty and cold? No that couldn't be right, could it? Opening his eyes he sat up looking around the room, his facial features turning to stone.

"**I told him to stay in bed!" **He thought agitated with his stubborn pup.

"**As if our mate would lounge about all day! He probably grew restless with our need for sleep." **His youkai snorted in contempt.

Sesshomaru dressed quickly, feeling the sudden impulse to see Inuyasha. His body practically screamed that something was amiss, while his youkai berated him for being too paranoid.

* * *

"So you really wanna do this mutt-face?" Koga mused darkly.

"That's what I said ya mangy flea bitten wolf. So ya gonna help me or what?" Inuyasha asked starting to become annoyed.

"Alright, but I warn you this has got to look and feel real! Once I get in the act, I won't back down!" Koga grinned mischievously.

"I'm counting on it." Inuyasha smiled back heart racing.

Koga lifted his fist and Inuyasha lifted his own and they fist pumped. Standing up Inuyasha began to stretch; his body was stiff from the long run.

"Sit back down dumbass; we still have a lot to do before we can leave!" Koga barked.

"Yea, yea cool it lover boy." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Sitting back down he began to write on an aged piece of parchment. He worried if Sesshomaru would buy his ploy. He started to day dream as he wrote, thinking about his half-brother which made this a lot easier. Signing his name at the bottom he handed the note to Koga.

Reading the letter twice, the Wolf then began to write a letter of his own back in response, on the same type of parchment while Inuyasha started to write in the diary.

*3 Hours later.*

Inuyasha and Koga ran side by side back towards the southern palace. Both were deep in thought about the plan they had laid out.

"**Please let Sesshomaru pass these months to come, let him show just how much he wants me. Oh and please let Koga survive the outcome." **The hanyou prayed silently.

"**Finally I have a chance to show Inuyasha how I feel. This Sesshomaru won't stand a chance. Inuyasha you will fill in love with me."** Koga thought determinedly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious. All the servants made sure to steer clear of their prince's suitor and brother. He had exploded when he had found out that not only was their lord missing, but the goddess and Inuyasha as well.

Sesshomaru snarled and snapped at a maid as she scurried by him.

"**Where the fuck is everybody?!" **He thought darkly as he headed to the gardens.

"Official Business my ass!" Sesshomaru thundered aloud.

Suddenly the scent of roses and mother earth hit him. It was still a long way off but that could be easily remedied.

"Inuyasha" He hissed eyes narrowing.

Transforming as he began to run he took of a blur of white fur. Inuyasha would explain his sudden disappearance!

* * *

"Koga, go to the south west, I will head south east. Sesshomaru is coming, be quick to plant the diary and letters in my drawer, I'll stall him for as long as possible." Inuyasha barked out in Inu.

Koga gave a nod of his massive black head, quickly rubbing himself alongside the smaller dog demon before running off.

Inuyasha headed to the east, running as fast as his four legs would carry him. Suddenly he was slammed into the ground. Growling he snapped at the bigger dog demon before realizing it was Sesshomaru, his instincts kickng in.

Sesshomaru growled back grabbing Inuyasha around his neck and shaking the smaller form beneath him. Whining his submission Inuyasha tried to lay his head back. Sesshomaru let go and eased back barking out for his brother to change forms as he did so.

"Where in the seven hells have you been?" Sesshomaru seethed.

Inuyasha paled and looked away guilty.

"**Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" **His youkai whispered.

"**What do we do?!"** Inuyasha asked panic oozing out of every pore.

"Inuyasha? Is everything all right?" The Taiyoukai asked gently letting a hand, come to rest on his cheek.

Inuyasha flinched guilt ate at his very beng.

"Sessho I have something to tell you…" the half-breed whispered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; removing his hand he surveyed the younger male. He was nervous that was for certain, and seemed on the edge.

"Well little brother what is it you wish to say to this Sesshomaru?"

"Ru-nii…I did something very bad! You're going to hate me after this." Inuyasha began to have trouble breathing.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes he had a feeling he was about to become very unhappy. Especially if Inuyasha was using his old nick name.

"Continue, I promise I will not be angry with you." He vowed quietly.

"I-I wanted to test you…I needed to know for myself…" Inuyasha couldn't finish, he ran a clawed hand through his hair.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate into his arms kissing the top of his head.

"That is perfectly understandable; this Sesshomaru deserves to be tested. I have not been the proper mate I should have been. Do not feel so guilty my dearest." The demon tried to sooth gently.

Inuyasha began to cry harder then, he couldn't believe how cruelly he had been thinking. Sesshomaru really was trying.

"Inuyasha cease tormenting yourself, I will go through whatever test necessary to show you that I care." Sesshomaru stated stoically.

"Even if it seems like another i-is courting me?" Inuyasha asked somewhat meekly.

Sesshomaru stiffened immediately, chest vibrating with his growls. His arms tightened around the hanyou.

"Who?" He snarled quietly eyes scanning the forest…

* * *

Sorry about the late updates, I have had a lot going on I haven't even responded to emails. I seem to be staying sick, while trying to help my mom make wedding plans and babysitting. Not to mention I got into a huge tift with my step dad…so now I just hide out in my room until he goes to bed. Doctor says my immune system is low and that's the reason I am staying sick, I have to take antibiotics now or he says I might catch phenomena; he even prescribed me sleeping pills because I am not sleeping. Ugh I truly hate my life right now I hope you guys liked this chapter. If not be sure to give me feed back and tell me why please.


End file.
